Completely Done
by lorenlight
Summary: Final book of the trilogy. After three years it's time for a reunion and there are two people that just can't wait to see each other again. This time NO Angst promise. This is really a romantic story with a bit of humor that goes into how the story ends. Hope you guys enjoyed the ride. 1st Undone Completely, 2nd Done Uncompletely, and this is the final stage! Finally!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! so guess what I'm working on it! the third and final story! and I mean it THE FINAL STORY! but I'm really happy. this one was unnecessary hard to think about. how was I going to add the best part of the ultimate love story... but I did think about it and so be prepared because though I said I'm not good at action doing like really sappy romantic stories is harder for me. but I am going to finish this! I started and I must end it! so please enjoy, I will also try to close up some lose ends in the story so bare with me.**

* * *

" _Say it"_

 _Kakashi's breathed out because there was no way he could let Naruto go. And he wondered if he should tie Naruto up and cage him._

" _Say it.."_

 _Because Kakashi knew that if Naruto was going to hate him for capturing him he would at least like to know the truth …_

 _And Naruto rose full of that confidence that radiated him everywhere he went. Full of joy and happiness. This was not a lost child, this was not a child that depended on people… this was.. Kakashi felt more tears falling because it seemed so unfair that he was the only one hurting…_

" _I love you the most!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rang a shrill cry, bouncing off the walls and echoing through the large halls. It was midday and no one was sleeping but neither were they expecting the castle to explode with such a sound even some of the villagers thought they could hear a cry in the distance.

"Princess?!"

The maid called out as were others as they ran around gathering anything and everything that may work to calm the girl down,

"You must not yell, please calm down"

But tears filled her chocolate brown eyes and she shook her long blonde hair,

"NO! I WON'T! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"

The tears finally fell and she wailed louder than before,

"I WANT FAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

* * *

It was closer to nightfall when the shadow of a figure strolled down the hall, hands behind his head without a care in the world. And he didn't, after running a couple of pointless and tedious errands he was ready to chill out and take a nice long bath with flower petals and chips and…

"Fang!"

He turned to see Fani running down the hall toward him.

Fani was a young girl with reddish brown hair tied in the required bun so that it didn't get in the way. She was always smiling but had a spitfire that he quite enjoyed. She was always helping keep him out of trouble and served the princess loyally.

"Ah… Fani. what's up?"

She came to a halt in front of him breathing heavily,

"Please… Please tend to the princess… she is distraught.."

He rolled his eyes,

"You mean mad? The princess is mad or something?"

She frowned,

"I said distraught meaning upset, distressed, mentally deranged-"

"Ah! She's gone crazy-OW!"

He nursed the new lump on his head glaring at her half heartedly.

"Please tend to the princess, she has called for you."

And with that Fina walked away because wasting anymore words on him would have been pointless.

He sighed might as well get it over with and walked toward the beautiful princesses room.

* * *

"Don't give me stupid missions, or put me in stupid teams. Give me the people i want so that i can find Naruto."

Tsunade groaned,

 _She needed a drink,_

It had only been six months… SIX MONTHS since Sasuke returned from training and he had been pestering her non-stop about a team of HER ninja that he wanted to use for his Naruto retrieval mission.

And sure she wanted to bring Naruto back. The kid was her grand son for god sake's but she knew that he would… eventually. So instead she spent the time preparing a HOME for him. The village was more accepting of the boy who had sacrificed himself to contain the kyuubi as well as prevent a political war. And after three long years many of the civilians missed his bouncy personality and bright smile.

But this boy made her lose all patience. His pestering would make even a saint lose his mind.

"I said no, and NO MEANS NO YA DAMN BRAT!"

"Tch!"

She hurled a paperweight at him and cursed when he dodged.

 _She needed a drink._

Taking a deep breath she rubbed her forehead,

"Putting that aside for now… I have a new mission for you, Sasuke"

Sasuke stood in all his egotistical glory with a deep frown. The woman was either deaf or stupid cause he was sure he said he didn't want anymore stupid missions.

"Don't be so full of it, i already called the team."

And sure enough a knock at the door sounded,

"Come in"

She called out and the door opened allowing the three others who had just arrived to walk in. a lazy stroll with hands deep in his pocket, a cheery smile topped with pink hair, and a deathly pale guy who showed too much skin for Sasuke's comfort. Shikamaru stood on the far right, then Sakura and last Sai.

It was always a rare opportunity to work with Shikamaru. Sasuke had gotten used to working with Sai, Sakura and a man named Yamato for the past couple of months. Kakashi had returned to train anbu at the council's request and so Sai and Yamato were just there to fill a need.

But to Sasuke, Yamato was nowhere good enough to be there their teacher and that Sai-guy…. Well he had too many problems to discuss…

"Good looks like everyone is here"

Tsunade smiled,

"I'll get straight to the point. Right now in the land under the stars the Daimyo is marrying off his daughter. But to build military power he is searching for a strong man to marry her to. Our Faire daimyo is sending one of his own knights and has requested us to escort the man."

Everyone listened silently except…

"What else?"

Sasuke said,

"You wouldn't send a tactician like Shikamaru on a simple escort mission"

And Tsunade wanted to smile because Sasuke really was too smart for his own good. In his desire to become hokage he had dedicated himself to working with other teams and learning their strengths and weakness.

But she couldn't.

Because his nasty little attitude would never leave if she encouraged it.

"You are correct in your assumption, This is not just a simple escort mission. We have also been requested by the land under the stars to protect the princess."

"Protect her?"

Sakura raised a brow,

"Apparently there are many that would have no problem winning the competition and then killing the princess to gain the power. your job would be to protect her without letting the enemy know of your movements"

Shikamaru sighed,

"Jeez what a drag…."

"I have faith in your abilities"

ANd they all felt a surge of pride as the 6th hokage looked at them with a smile,

"DISMISSED!"

* * *

 **seeing characters change and come back is always hard but I do love good character development so let's see what happens with these character ay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one seems short but I couldn't combine it with the next chapter and you'll see why.**

* * *

Lizette walked in silence behind her guide. No cart, no horse, nothing because they couldn't have anyone follow their tracks, not to mention if they brought that stuff and something happened it would have to be abandoned anyway…

At least that's what he told her, but honestly she was sure he did it to make her suffer. So she tried burning holes in his back in retaliation but he seemed carefree as always.

She sighed.

Fang.

He had come to the capital two years ago and showed decent skill. He was admitted into the army and was used for stealth and espionage. He was so good he was allowed into the castle and somehow had managed to worm his way into the heart of everyone there. But two years had changed the once small boy. He was now older and taller. He was lean which he always complained about because he felt he should be beefier and his face had lost not a lot but a bit of the baby fat. He was dressed in all black with a green vest that clung tightly to his body. Around his neck was the strangest thing though, an Orange scarf that seemed way too long for combat but he said he wouldn't let go. Going up he wore a mask that covered over half of his face stretching from his chin to over his nose. And his hair was pitch black a color that to his own opinion did little justice to his good looks.

But Lizette would beg to differ because the darkness of his outfit and the black of his hair always managed to bring out his eyes. Vibrant and beautiful, captivating all those who dared to look and expressive in nature. She loved his eyes… Her father loved his eyes… everyone that saw them loved his eyes.

And perhaps she could have fallen in love with him. He was certainly good looking enough. He was kind and clever. He made those around him smile and laugh and always managed to lift her spirits. He had integrated himself into their lives and know she couldn't imagine where they would be without him.

But she didn't. Despite all his good features she just couldn't fall in love with him. He was no flirt and seemed…. Taken. Though he never talked too much about it. Not that he wouldn't! He was rather open about his past with no qualms talking about it but for some reason it felt taboo… Because if everything was so good back in his own home… why had he left?

"Bah… I'm tired, let's go back"

Blue eyes looked at her lazily and she felt a flame of anger,

"You're tired… WHAT ABOUT ME!? I'VE NEVER WALKED SUCH A DISTANCE IN MY LIFE! YOU SHOULD BE CARRYING ME!"

Fang shrugged off the comment,

"You're the one who wants to do this, if you have that much resolve to disobey your father than walking should be no prob."

Lizette glared at him, But what he said was true. Her eyes saddened at the thought,

"I just… I can't just let it end… not like this…"

Blue eyes looked to her again,

Love. People did crazy things in the name of love; including this princess. In another land far away a competition was being held for the princess victoria. All men and boys from around the country were going to compete for her hand in marriage….including Lizette's childhood friend Mark. The Boy was as stiff as a board that acted like a robot in following orders. But he wasn't a bad child. He was humorous in any case and strove to protect anyone he was charged with. To Fang he was a straightforward, way to honest idiot.

And Lizette had fallen for the boy.

But news had been received that he was going to compete as well.

Lizette couldn't accept it.

So she cried, begged and pleaded Fang to help her stop him.

And princess or not the amount of trouble he would get in after doing such an act was enough to deter him but…

 **You have a thing for star crossed lovers**

Fang hummed in wonder,

Do I?

A deep chuckle sounded,

 **Of course, you feel like you can relate**

That comment made him smile, Perhaps he could. Plus he had been doing this job for almost two years now so it was about time to leave anyway…. And maybe… return..

"How much further?"

Lizette whined. SHe felt so dirty with her waist length blonde hair frizzing and a layer of bust cover her porcelain colored skin.

Fang hummed dragging out the answer because he knew she hated it,

"FANG!"

He smiled behind the mask,

"Don't worry princess we'll reach there in time"

The state brought a smile to her face,

"Just four more days of travel"

And just as quickly the smile fell,

"WHAT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (almost forgot) I do not own Naruto**

* * *

In the three years that Naruto had been gone he had never missed him more than this very moment.

He had always admired the blondes cheery disposition and though he had often commented how troublesome he was it was all in good manner play.

This however was troublesome.

It wasn't often that he got missions with team seven… well a half team seven.

He had often been on missions with Sakura as she had become a strong fighter and capable medic under the tutelage of lady tsunade. She was rational and was halfway smart, mind though she could get emotional and was indeed passionate at times but what ninja didn't have their quirks. Still she always heeded reason and he found her fairly easy to work with. Sai… Well he was more limited in working with the ex anbu. However what he had seen was enough to put him off. The guy was excellent at following orders, he was efficient and always held the mission at the highest priority… But he had no heart. His smiles were fake and he had no real experience in dealing with people. He couldn't connect with others and always managed to say the most off putting and vulgar things. He had been placed on the team as Naruto's replacement and Shikamaru couldn't help but think that was the biggest mistake Tsunade had ever made, especially after witnessing him almost get killed after referring to his teammates with as he had put it 'friendly and endearing' nicknames like ugly and fruitcake. And though Tsunade had also regretted it, it was a personal request from Jiraiya… which meant somehow or the other Naruto was involved.

But passionate medics and heartless robots he could take, the one he couldn't handle was the last one,

Sasuke Uchiha.

The guy had a stick so far up his…

Shikamaru sighed.

Sasuke Uchiha the second son of the main branch of the Uchiha clan,trained by Orochimaru a legendary sannin for two and a half years.

The guy was conceited.

He looked down as if demanding respect. He called out orders as if he was the superior in every mission. Not that the orders were bad, in fact some of the order Shikamaru couldn't have said better himself… But it was the gall of it all. The amount of ego the boy had to think he had a right to… 'lead' that was it. Sasuke thought he was their personal leader and therefore they should obey him like soldiers.

The cockiness made Shikamaru's eyes roll the guy probably wouldn't know humility even if it hit him in the back of the head hard enough to send him flying.

And that was why he missed Naruto. Because Naruto had a way of joining the strangest of people and calling them together.

It was Shikamaru's biggest regrets.

He hadn't been there.

After Naruto's mother died and then Rin… He should have been there. But his mother was concerned and kept him back just as she had tried when he was younger. The only reason it hadn't worked back then was simply because his father had taken him to go see Minato. But his father wasn't around to help him disobey his concerned mother. No, his father was too busy with the council, with negotiations with the sand, and arguments about a new hokage…

So when Minato died even his father took it hard.

Because like Shikamaru he thought he should have been there.

So Shikamaru wasn't all that surprised that Naruto had left. What he hadn't expected was Naruto to be gone for so long. Maybe 6 months, maybe a year…. But three? Never.

And now he was stuck as the leader of their misfit crew hoping to god that they didn't kill each before they returned,

"Didn't i say stay away from me"

Sasuke seemed to growl as he saw that Sai was in a 3 meter radius of him,

"I'm simply trying to stay in formation"

Sai said in that monotonous voice of his, but Sasuke couldn't care less of the reasonable excuse the guy had,

"Well f**King do it OVER THERE!"

Sai raised his hands innocently as he put more space between them and Shikamaru was sure he was going to have aged 10 years after all this,

"I feel your animosity is uncalled for, no need to be such a tight as…"

" **Sai"**

A murderous aura rose from the pink haired girl pulling up the rear,

"If you dare finish that sentence, i swear to god i'll break your jaw again and this time i won't heal it."

Silence fell over the group.

"Are they always like this?"

The client whispered to him. The guy was young but clearly inexperienced and optimistic if he thought he was really strong,

"Nah… they weren't always together… before there used to be someone else so…"

A heavy layer of gloom and despair fell over them making Shikamaru's eye twitch,

 _Was it still taboo!?_

"Oh… I assumed they used to be close…."

The man must of thought that a teammate died and Shikamaru was in no mood to correct him,

"Guess… the guy was friends with everyone…"

Shikamaru shrugged thinking about the previous boy, but Sasuke scoffed,

"Even he has his limits, no one can be friends with this puppet…"

God he would demand a bonus and a few days off for mental relief if he ever got out of this,

"You mean Naruto? We were… well he considered us friends"

Time seemed to stop, apparently the other teammates hadn't known that. And finding out didn't seem to make them all that happy as in a flash Sasuke grabbed the front of the former anbu's shirt, sharingan flaring as he glared at him with death on his mind,

"And how do YOU know Naruto?"

But Sai was always calm despite the client getting flustered by the intensity of the moment,

"In my youth i worked for Master Jiraiya"

Sakura gasped at that,

"Naruto traveled with him, often we crossed paths… He was very… smiley"

Typical Naruto.

Always smiling with a cockiness that gave you confidence and humility to remind you you weren't alone.

Shikamaru sighed,

"Sasuke let him go, we're still on a mission."

Everyone could see the way he locked his jaw but he managed to calm down enough to throw the comrade back and stalk off angrily,

"I apologize for your loss."

The client said, And Shikamaru couldn't fault him for his response, Not when Sasuke looked so angry and Sakura looked just about ready to cry. One would think the missing teammate had died with how his teammates acted.

Jeez it was a miracle he didn't smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**yes so I have been updating slowly with this one but that was because...I COULDN'T THINK! I knew what I wanted to write but for the life of me I couldn't write it. But after spending the past two days rereading my other stories I finally figured out how to write it. ;_; I could cry with how happy I am that this will be the official last story... but read on...**

* * *

Now Lizette was indeed a princess. And not a poor one. She lived the furthest from the land of fire, further in the land of wood. She lived in a big castle built with stone and the village that surrounded her were tall sturdy wood houses of the finest material. But even though she was not a poor princess nothing could have prepared her for this.

Not for this.

The land under the stars was built on a meadow. Not in wooded forest as she was. You could see the castle from the distance she was at. You could see the stone houses and the beauty of it all. Dandelion pollen flew by as if dancing on the breeze and Lizette had never before felt so jealous.

"It's pretty"

She pouted and Fang looked at her with a smile,

"So is yours"

She frowned still unappeased,

"Yea but…"

But compared to home the sky looked so big here, compared to home the earth seemed so wide here, compared to home… Mark loved places like this.

He enjoyed staring at the sky and watching the clouds pass. He liked walking through tall grass and picking flowers, he liked… places like this.

"What am i doing here?"

She whispered because she was well aware that at 14 there was no way she should be making decisions like this, but she had felt so sure at the time it was right.

"No idea"

Fang was truly useless. Here she was lost in the choices that she had made and he acted like it had nothing to do with him,

"But…"

She looked up to his masked face, she was sure he was older than her but she never did ask.

"You have something to say right? Something to say to Mark?"

Yea…

He had to be older because even though he acted silly and carefree he always knew the right things to say,

"Yea…."

She smiled,

"I do"

* * *

"You can't"

Her mouth dropped in shock,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T!"

Here they were standing at the gate of the inner city. It was where the competition was and Lizette had been hoping, praying that she could find Mark before he went in but as luck would have it when asked about a tall older boy with unruly red hair and freckles he had already gone inside. But going into the inner chamber was not a place for spectators. And that's what the guard thought they were.

"Look either you're a girly looking guy or blue eyes here is competin' and in which case he don't need you trailin' after"

Lizette puffed her cheeks in anger,

"It's nothin' personal, just safety"

And she got it she really did, but this was not the time for this. She had to get in there!

"Please… you don't understand! I have to go in!"

But the guy wouldn't budge,

"Sorry but no can do."

Why couldn't things just go the way she wanted! First she had to travel days to even get here making her feet sore and now… NOW SHE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET IN!

She turned grabbing Fang's sleeve and pulling him roughly away from the man and out of earshot,

"Fang do something!"

Blue eyes blinked at her,

"What do you mean? I already brought you here didn't i?"

She growled,

"I mean get me in there! There's gotta be something you can do"

Fang sighed scratching the back of his head and looking over at the guard. It wouldn't be hard at all to get in, the man was muscular but hardly worth his time. In fact it would be too easy to get in at the level he was now. However it was the aftermath that seemed, in the words of an old friend, too troublesome to deal with.

"Why don't we just go back?"

She looked like he had slapped her and he tried hard not to roll his eyes,

"Even if Mark is strong that's not to say that he can win ya know"

She was still unsatisfied though with the statement,

"I have to get in! Do something fang!"

He sighed seemingly exasperated,

"Why do i have to do something?"

Her face reddened in anger,

"Because… IT'S YOUR JOB!"

He could have contradicted that it was NOT his job to lead the princess while her father was unaware to a distant land full of danger just because of a crush. That his JOB was probably to haul her arse back home kicking and screaming. That in no shape or form was he truly OBLIGATED to help her…

But he didn't. Because she was hard headed and her persistence in the matters of love were frighteningly similar to someone he knew long ago.

"You really want to get in?"

The way he said it gave her a shiver,

"Well...yea...that's what i've been saying…"

His blue eyes shimmered with a bit of mischief and she couldn't deny that it frightened her a bit,

"No matter what?"

Yea she was sure she wasn't going to like anything that he came up with. But she had already made it this far...she couldn't go back empty handed!

"Of course!"

Even with the mask she could see a ghost of a smile,

"Fine, let's go"

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the gate where the guard stood,

"Wait! What's your plan!?"

And why did he look like he was up to no good?

The guard saw them approach and sighed,

"Look i already told ya-"

"This is Ettezil, and you were wrong, he's a boy"

Both the guard and her mouth dropped,

WHO WAS HE KIDDING!?

Lizette was a girl no matter how you looked at it. Sure she wasn't gifted with a voluptuous body but she was dainty and soft. Her skin was flawless from pampering and she was without a doubt slender. Her long blonde mane was soft like mink and fell to her waist and her face was powdered in femininity,

THERE WAS NO WAY SHE LOOKED LIKE A DUDE?!

And the guard knew it.

"Look i know you want to take your little girlfriend with you but this is stupid."

It was over, Lizette sighed there was no way that she would be able to get in.

"I can prove it"

Her eyes bulged and her head snapped up to his,

 _Prove!?_

But the amusement in those blue eyes that reminded her of a demon forming a contract couldn't be denied. And the guard should have held his ground because looking at Lizette the reality was clear. So why did the man doubt himself? Why were those blue eyes drowned in mirth and confidence shaking his resolve and blowing away the clear line between what he thought was fact and delusion?

The guard gulped because there was something clearly dangerous about this person that couldn't be overlooked,

"Prove it"

And Lizette was sure that it was over. There was no way that he could prove she was male, it was all ov-

A breeze blew by and no one saw the hands that moved as they ripped off the obi of her travel yukata and the outfit opened revealing her bare body underneath. And some women may have screamed but Lizette was in shock. Frozen as if struck by medusa's stare she had practically turned to stone with her mouth gaping open and eyes widened as the guard with clearly reddened cheeks swept his gaze from top to bottom.

"Swing that way? I mean it's not a bad view just not my type."

And the guard looked like he choked as he looked back at the blue eyed demon who was most definitely smiling under that mask.

"I GOT IT! SHE'S A HE! JUST COVER UP AND GO!"

And with slight movements Fang tied the outfit back swiftly because Lizette was still frozen in shock and casually lifted her.

"I appreciate your diligent efforts"

Fang winked and the guard puffed up in irritation,

"JUST GIT!"

* * *

Lizette was finally able to walk on her own and sulked through the hall as they walked closer to the arena.

"I can never marry…"

Fang looked over his shoulder to the moping girl,

"Now now you said you'd do anything"

"ANYTHING BUT THAT! HOW COULD YOU!?"

And then the memory passed by again and she remembered evaluating eyes and the way they widened as they looked at her…

"Just kill me"

Fang smiled,

"It's not that big a deal he didn't see anything anyway"

She glared because she was sure she was making a comment on her body and she didn't appreciate it after such a traumatizing experience.

"Common don't look at me like that, it was genjutsu"

She blinked,

"Gen..jutsu?"

Fang nodded continuing down the hall,

"Yea, like an illusion. He didn't actually see anything just what i wanted him to see."

The land of wood wasn't well known for ninjas rather they were more samuri built, so things like jutsu's were not common. But after meeting Fang she had become a believer that ninja's could do magic,

"So what he saw was…"

"A male body"

So that was why the man let her go through. And she felt a bit better,

"I didn't know that you were good at this genjutsu stuff"

She smiled and he turned to smile back at her,

"I'm dog crap at it"

The happiness broke,

"WHAT!?"

"I mean had it been anyone else with proper exposure to the skill we would have been found out instantly. Genjutsu requires a good level of chakra control and i'm crap at that too, we were just lucky."

"YOU EXPOSED MY BODY NOT EVEN SURE IF IT WOULD WORK!?"

Fang smiled casually putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed posture and his eyes squinted in that fox like manner he had so often.

"I thought it would be funny and it was, did you see how embarrassed that guy was!? Hahaha"

Lizette promised, no swore that when this was all over she would make sure that he suffered….suffered greatly.

* * *

"Huh?! What do you mean i can't!"

Shikamaru sighed as Sakura glared at the guard.

"Look it's a safety precaution, women just can't enter"

He gave her a once over,

"And i'm positive this time you're not a man"

Honestly if it wasn't one thing it was another. They had finally made it after a couple of run ins with other potential opponents that were trying to get rid of competition early. And Shikamaru was tired. He was tired and wanted to go home as soon as possible. And just when they arrived the guard stopped them saying Sakura couldn't enter because she was female. If there wasn't another mission Shikamaru would have dumped the weakling of a client off and headed back home already,

"I'm sure if anyone can Sakura can protect herself"

Sai said and Shikamaru just hoped that was the end of the comment,

"She is fairly manly"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Nothing but empty dreams he guessed. And the guard huffed once again looking her over making her cringe and then his eyes stopped just below her neck but above her stomach and Shikamaru knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I suppose she might be a guy… however-!"

And that was all he said before he flew high into the sky and Sakura's face was darkened by a shadow and her fist was in the air evidence of the action that took place and the culprit to the missing guard,

"Damn bastard…"

She muttered and Shikamaru sighed as the Client quivered as he had been doing after the team had let loose on some bandits that had irritated them,

"Sakura"

Sasuke said as he walked ahead not looking bothered at all,

"Let's go, we don't have time for games"

And Shikamaru just added to the list of things he was going to demand from the hokage when he got back from this crazy assignment.


	6. Chapter 6

_Blue eyes closed over him but he didn't mind it allowed him to watch unhindered by embarrassment. The tongue in his mouth that was tentatively exploring gently as always. But the moment was bliss and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. These were the moments that made him remember how blessed he was._

 _But then the moment broke,_

 _And the person on top of him released him and he made to reach up and capture those soft lips back but they moved too fast,_

" _Can we eat now? I'm starving"_

 _Blue eyes looked at him innocently, And he was almost peeved that the kid couldn't read the mood,_

" _I thought i would be enough to still your hunger"_

 _But the child rolled his eyes and climbed off of him and the bed and walked out of the room into the kitchen. Kakashi sighed knowing the moment was lost and swung his legs off the bed and made to follow the little succubus into the kitchen._

 _And there he was going through the cabinets as if they were his and in Kakashi's mind they were, and always would be._

" _I don't want ramen"_

 _He said lazily as he sat on the stool at the counter. The child looked like his world ended,_

" _But...but i love Ramen!"_

 _Kakashi smiled,_

" _And i love you but sometimes we have to have things in moderation."_

 _The child frowned and Kakashi was sure he didn't realize that it was the cutest thing in the world._

" _You're using big words to confuse me again…."_

 _Kakashi smiled mockingly because it was true,_

" _Well if you want ramen then you have to make it worth my while."_

 _And there was no need to guess what he meant seeing the dark look glaze in his eyes. But the child turned to him unbothered and chuckled,_

" _You're such a perv can't you just indulge me"_

 _And Kakashi was going to say that he always did. That there was never a time when he didn't but before he could a broken and hurt look crossed over those blue eyes,_

" _You said….you said you love me…"_

 _Kakashi jumped out of the stool and the barrier of a counter seemed to disappear as the broken look turned soft and a more confident, loving look crossed on whiskered cheeks,_

" _It's okay"_

 _And Kakashi couldn't find his breath to speak, to question what was going on. The kitchen disappeared, the apartment disappeared and the world disappeared as it seemed they stood in a large, empty space of light,_

" _You have to believe in me"_

 _And he wanted to say that he did, always had but this all seemed wrong._

 _Just then the child turned and began to walk away. Kakashi took off trying to catch him but he never seemed to get closer and the boy kept getting further. And panic and anxiety welled in him and he felt that his world was breaking._

 _Don't leave…_

 _Don't leave me…._

 _But the figure was almost completely gone and he was sure it would be gone forever at this rate and he didn't know if he would be able to endure,_

 _NARUTO!_

Kakashi jerked up. He was breathing heavily behind the mask that covered his face and hid his identity,

"Wolf, you okay?"

His comrade said beside him wearing a mask as well but with different markings,

"I'm fine"

He struggled but at the very least he sounded as calm as he didn't feel. How long had it been since he had such a dream? He took a deep breath. He had to relax. Right now he was on a mission and he couldn't afford a lax in concentration.

He was fine.

He was okay.

Naruto would come back….

Someday…

But the days passed by slowly, one day into a month, one month into a year and one year into three. But still no clues on the child and he was sure that something in him was breaking. how long would he have to wait? How long would he have to pretend he was okay?

"The rest of the team is up as well, should we just keep moving?"

The subordinate asked and Kakashi took another breath,

" _You'll be... okay"_

" _You have to believe in me"_

" _I need you to .. trust me"_

Kakashi stood,

"Might as well the sooner we finish this the faster we can go home"

To that empty place where the sunlight had fled. But he had to be strong…

No matter how long it took.

* * *

 **I was almost going to just go straight through not even mentioning Kakashi... but thank gosh I've been taking my time because it would have been such a waste!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So In case people are wondering about these OC characters well I didn't just want a plan old welcome back beginning I wanted a bit more depth so I had to bring in other characters to do it well...**

* * *

The arena was larger than she anticipated but more than that it was fuller than she thought it would be and that frightened her.

Was the princess really that pretty?!

Princess Victoria the one all these men were fighting for was older than her turning 18 in the next month but Lizette had never met her and seeing this crowd of burly men was unreal.

She would never find Mark in all this?!

"Fang"

He was overlooking the area clearly just as surprised as she was by the turnout,

"Find Mark"

He looked into her determined brown eyes,

"Are you sure?"

She was about to ask what he meant by the statement but before she could a shadow block the sunlight from her eyes and she turned to see a tall and gruff man standing before her. He looked dirty with hair covering all visible parts of his body. He was thick and muscular and had a vulgar smile on his face that sent a chill down her spine.

"Well well well and hear i heard that women weren't allowed."

Lizette frowned taking a step back but realized that she was enclosed in a circle of men. Now it was clear why the guard had said she couldn't go in. With so many men with this much testosterone it was unfeasible that any woman would be able to survive.

"Fang…"

But he smiled at her in that way that she knew wasn't good,

"I don't have time…"

And she felt her heart drop,

"You told me to find mark right?"

Those blue eyes that loved to prank the guards in the castle that told jokes and teased the maids…. Those were the eyes looking at her.

"You can handle this much right?"

He reached behind him and pulled off the katana that sat there and handed it to her and it felt almost too heavy with the amount of dread she was feeling,

"You take care of this and i'll find that freckled robot"

And with that he disappeared and her mouth dropped,

HE WAS LEAVING HER HERE!?

"Don't tell me you thought he was going to protect you?"

The burly man laughed and she grit her teeth in anger. The man reached out to touch her

"This is war girly ain't nobody gonna save you-"

Before his large chunky fingers that had no doubt never seen soap grazed her she fell under him and swung the sword behind his knee making him fall and then bringing the sword back around slammed it upward so that it smashed his chin effectively knocking him out…. The arena was silent.

"Who's next?"

She growled.

* * *

Fang looked at the scene with a smile. Lizette was raised in a country of samurai she didn't have a choice of whether she wanted to learn kendo or not. She was trained by general and highly skilled men in the art because that was what was expected of her. And in his free time he taught her a few unconventional moves that many of her other teachers yelled were dishonorable. But in the real world no one was nice, not when it came to your life and theirs.

He was confident that she could defend herself from at least 60% of the guys down there. And the 40% that she couldn't, well he doubted they had any reason to attack her; they would sense her weakness.

In a sense this was good training and that was why he left her. She was his second student the first being one from back home. But she was good. Going to the land of wood had trained him in kenjutsu but he was never really good at it. And many times it bored him, but training/learning with the princess had given him motivation.

He smiled a bit wider as the people that had surrounded her backed away in fright. She would hold her own, he had another job to do.

Find Mark.


	8. Chapter 8

_The first time he met her he didn't know it was her._

 _He was traveling back to the land of wood with the results of the mission he was tasked when he came upon a caravan that was surrounded by bandits. The guards who looked like they were protecting it looked bruised and battered and he knew that they wouldn't last long._

 _His human side told him to leave it. It was none of his concern and that if they really wanted to live they would make it through but his Samurai side crushed the thought demanding that he assist the weaken soldiers._

 _So he had._

 _To him the bandits weren't anything important in fact they were hardly worth his time. But the guards had thanked him profusely saything that he was amazing. And then out of the carriage came a woman. She was young but perhaps only by a year or two, but she was… beautiful._

 _Large green eyes, pink lips, fair skin, and long brown hair that fell flat against her body. He was captivated in an instant and just when he thought he could get anymore flustered… she smiled._

 _Her eyes twinkled and her lip upturned and he thought surely…._

 _this was an angel._

* * *

Lizette stomped through the hall. Either Fang was really as useless as she often called him or he was a bastard that liked to mess with her.

The competition was actually only three days. The first day was filled with screening and questions on intelligence and knowledge and Lizette wasn't surprised to see over 70% of the competition disappear instantly. Most the men were boorish idiots in her own opinion.

However the second day was qualifying fights.

WHY DID SHE HAVE TO COMPETE FOR THE PRINCESS'S HAND IN MARRIAGE!?

She had managed to hold her ground but she was sure either Fang had manipulated the people she was facing or she had gotten extremely lucky.

And then the third day was going to be filled with final examinees… and she was amongst them and if the board of names was right so was Mark.

That bothered her.

She knew Mark was strong. He had trained her and had been one of her teachers and she had never beaten him.

But…

But if he won then….

And that's why she was pissed. Because in all her brackets she hadn't crossed paths with mark and it had been Fangs job to find him! But where was he…

" _Sorry but the cotton candy was so good"_

" _Sorry but this old lady was telling me that her son was in the competition and i couldn't leave…"_

" _Sorry i tried but there was this cat…."_

The guy was an excuse haven!

He was never on time back at home but this was ridiculous!

So here she was stomping through the hallway looking for the houdini of a ninja so she could release some stress.

She turned the corner and as she looked up she froze. Because there in the cool of the evening underneath the light of the moon she saw him.

A sword in hand swinging it with all the power he had in practice.

And she bit her lip.

She knew why she fell in love with him.

He wasn't overly handsome, Fang was much better looking. He wasn't overly smart or intelligent but… He was...him.

He was calm, cool and considerate. While other boys her age thought she was scary because she was so strong he had always smiled and admired her. He was mature being 5 years older than her and she loved it.

But just because he wasn't as good looking as Fang didn't mean he didn't have any good qualities.

His red hair that stuck out all over the place gave him an edgy look, and the freckles on his slightly tan skin gave him personality. He was always so professional but that determined look in his eyes as he swung his sword showed he had passion.

She loved him.

They had been together since she was young and he was often tasked with the job of caring for her and somewhere along the line her feelings had changed.

Somewhere along the line her eyes chased after him. He stayed on her mind throughout the day. He appeared in her dreams and she woke up with unfathomable longing that she couldn't seem to quench.

And she was scared at first. It seemed so weird at the age of eight for her to start looking at him that way but the feelings never left and only seemed to grow and consume her until she was sure she was suffocating.

And it bothered her sometimes that no matter how many signs she tried to give him he never noticed. But just as it was one of the things that bothered her it was also something that she loved.

The figure finally took notice of the stare and turned and those bright amber eyes that always looked a bit orange when the sun hit them just right widened at the sight of her. And she couldn't stop the blush that tinted her cheeks,

"Princess..Lizette?"

She nodded trying to hold his gaze but seeming to fail,

"Mark"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so a raise of hands how many of you otaku's and weebo's alike have been in an unrequited love... (raises hand) so as I was writing this I actually found that I was actually writing my own love story down...and you'll see how it ends by the time this arc is over. But it was between me and a childhood friend of mine who was 6 years my senior. we didn't live close by or anything rather both our parents were really close and his sister and me were playmates and well him and his brother ended up taking care of us often... I almost cried writing this chapter because it was so similar...(though maybe no moonlight background)...anyway you'll see what I mean...**

* * *

He shook his head as he looked down. They were sitting on the garden bench and neither had said anything as of yet,

"what...How…?"

Mark seemed to be at a loss for words. Lizette fiddled with her fingers,

"...Fang… Fang helped me get here…"

He turned to her in disbelief,

"That!"

But whatever he was going to say was lost as he shut his mouth in a frown. Mark never was a big fan of the ninja, saying that the guy fought dirty and was too vulgar.

Silence fell again and Lizette wondered what he was thinking. She was hoping that he would be happy to see her but it seemed quite the opposite.

"...does the king know?"

She couldn't see his face with it bent so low not that she would be able to look at it with the amount of tension in the air.

"...No"

"PRINCESS!"

And this time he did look at her with ferocity and shock, he shook his head,

"You must return immediately, call...Fang"

The name came out venomously,

"Tell him to carry you home"

He got up to move but Lizette grabbed his sleeve in unknown desperation,

"You do it…"

And there was that heavy silence that fell over them as brown clashed with amber,

"What?"

He asked and she took a deep breath,

"Take me home"

He could usually control the expressions that he made but it seemed this one was too shocking.

And she hated it.

She hated the way he didn't say anything and just stood there, when it was so easy to say yes. She hated the way those shocked eyes softened to sadness because they looked better when they looked at her with joy. She didn't like it… not one bit.

"...I can't"

And that hate turned into anger as she jumped to her feet.

"WHY NOT!?"

"Princess… i'm currently in this…"

"THEN QUIT!"

"Princess…. You must understand…"

But she didn't want to. She was sick of everyone around her talking about how wonderful and beautiful the princess was. How lady like and… she hadn't even met the woman but she hated her… for being pretty… for being desirable… for making Mark come…

"Such a person...WHO CARES WHO THAT WOMAN MARRIES I HOPE IT'S THAT UGLY-"

"PRINCESS!"

She was stunned. Sure he had yelled at her before, with worry and concern but never…

Never with such anger and disappointment, and she knew something was wrong… something was terribly wrong. Because joining this competition was optional. No one would have forced Mark to join it. Sure it was great to have all that political power but Mark's family was built on tradition and duty. They would rather he marry a common civilian than a princess anyday.. So then..why…

"Why.. why are you here?"

She saw him flinched, and his thumb rubbed his middle finger in a way that he only did when he was nervous and she was sure she could hear the cracking of something important breaking,

"I...I've fallen in love with the princess"

And there it was…

Hopes and dreams shattering. The years of her pinning and loving, of trying to be a proper woman, of her training so hard for him to acknowledge her…

"I've met her… She is… wonderful and i…"

She had pictured him training as he always did early in the morning. She would wake up later and watch him for a bit before he noticed and then with that gentle smile that he always showed her he would call her over. They would spar with laughter and smiles. And after every fight he would pull her close regardless who won and leaning down he would look at her… look at her like…

"I want to win… for her"

He would look at her like that. With eyes so soft it was smouldering. With a smile so sweet, and cheeks slightly warm.

Like the way he looked thinking of her.

And she could feel the tears burn her eyes, the pain rip through her like a sword and she didn't know if she could breath.

She didn't want to see it

For him to see.

She turned and ran,

"PRINCESS!"

She didn't want him to witness this weakness…

And she didn't want to see him that happy…

With anyone else..

* * *

"PRINCESS!"

Mark called out unsure of why she fled in the first place. He was about to give chase but a familiar voice echoed behind him,

"Leave her, you'll only make it worse if you catch her now"

He growled as he turned to the person he detested only slightly less than a serial killer.

"You… WHY DID YOU BRING THE PRINCESS HERE!?"

And those blue eyes looked at him like he was the crazy one and his fist clenched.

"Cause she asked...that's all"

Mark hated Fang. The boy had appeared out of nowhere but no matter where he went people fell captive to his charm and he felt sick. The kid was good too. He fought strong with a speed unparalleled. He wasn't firmly built but the litheness of his body was the only way he could reach such speeds. And Mark didn't know if he really hated him or was just jealous of the guys skills but either way he was always so reckless and the princess was simple collateral in all of it.

"Take her home… heaven knows how much the king is fretting as we speak."

"It's fine i sent a letter a while ago on where we were"

And then there was this. The guy seemed to actually think rationally at the best of times. Whoever had trained him before had been thorough.

"Even still… please return her."

He watched the blue eyes gaze up to the moon with an expression he couldn't identify,

"When the moon is this bright.. It reminds me of silver…"

Mark raised a brow not quite understanding,

"In any case i can't."

Marks frown deepened,

"And why not?"

Because there was no way he could make the boy do his bidding the guy was more unpredictable than the weather and more cunning than a fox.

But those blue eyes were as expressive as always and shined with amusement,

"She said she had something to say.. And she hasn't done it yet."

Mark looked down trying to think. What on earth would she come all the way to the land of stars to say?

"What-"

But as Mark looked back up the shadow was gone and he was all alone in the garden. The moon shining on him but leaving him cloudy in thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Shikamaru looked over the castle floor plan.

"Tomorrow will be their last chance to strike so we shall put in the most of our efforts."

"Where will the princess be?"

Sakura asked as she looked over the floor plan remembering where she would be located.

"She was going to reveal herself tomorrow however i managed to convince them to postpone it until the final moment."

"We flushed out so many rats already they won't wait that long"

Sasuke scoffed,

"Precisely, they are going to head for her the moment the guards relax."

"And we will be ready waiting"

Sai chimed impressed with the Nara plan. Every thought and prediction had come true so far, it was as if he could read the enemy's mind.

But Shikamaru couldn't help but think of how much of a drag this mission was. These people weren't even a challenge and amazingly predictable. It was a wonder why the king thought they were a threat but he let it slide. Rather he wished that they had a sensor on the team. That way they could just locate the mass of them and clear them out before morning, but there was a reason Tsunade hadn't,

Sasuke-freakin-cha

The guy was royally arrogant and often either rubbed people wrong or took too much control and abused the people he worked with. Sakura was chosen because she worked well with the guy and was there to heal any collateral damage the Uchiha made (which he always did). Shikamaru was chosen because for some reason Sasuke listened to him and respected the decisions he made, and Sai… well besides having worked with the two of them for the past six months he did have some tracking capabilities having worked in Jiraiya's root network; but none were sensory ninja's.

Nevertheless the mission would be wrapped up by tomorrow no doubt and then he could go home give Tsunade his list and sleep for the rest of eternity.

"Sai, something up?"

Sakura asked because the Anbu seemed captivated by something outside the window. He looked to her and then back out,

"The moon is rather bright tonight"

And they all cast their eyes out the window to see that indeed the moon was full and brilliant like freshly shined silver,

Silver

The thought made Sakura smile,

"Hey Sasuke, you know what that reminds me of?"

Sasuke looked at the moon and back his comrade like she was only slightly insane which from Sai's perceptive wasn't that much different than usual; and Sakura seeing he wasn't making the connection sighed,

"Kakashi. Teacher Kakashi, you know with his silver hair."

And now that she mentioned it he could somewhat see it. When he had returned he hadn't seen much of the man. Apparently according to his brother the guy had returned to Anbu the council requested that he lead the new members since he had so much experience and he had agreed. And from Sakura's claim he was only slightly better than she thought he would be. And Tsunade did offer that Kakashi return to Jounin and train with them again but Sasuke had declined.

There was something strange about being with Kakashi with no Naruto. The blonde idiot was always on the man's mind. Even when Kakashi had trained him for that month before the final chunin exams, it was like he couldn't escape,

 _Sasuke was panting as he struggled to pull himself over the cliff edge. He was done and could hardly breath at this point._

" _I hope you're not too tired already."_

 _Sasuke glared at the man who looked at him with that eye smile and mocking smirk,_

" _Do it again"_

 _The guy was trying to kill him, and though Sasuke was not one to admit defeat even this was too much,_

" _I ...Can't"_

 _Just as he thought, it wasn't in his nature that he -an Uchiha- should give up and Kakashi must have thought so too because he's brow raised; but the action bothered Sasuke._

" _Would you do this to Naruto?"_

 _Because he was sure that he wouldn't abuse naruto, and Naruto wouldn't have to endure this torture. He watched the lean jounin tap his chin in thought,_

" _I'd probably do worst"_

 _Sasuke's mouth fell,_

" _Liar"_

 _He scoffed as he went to pull himself up but as he caught Kakashi's gaze he was frozen by the intensity of it,_

" _I love Naruto"_

 _It was a fact._

 _They, being Sakura and Sasuke, had never heard the words so seriously. Yes, Kakashi said it but it was often as a joke and teasingly. But this… This was undisputable and could not be mistaken as anything other than honest truth,_

" _So isn't natural i push him to the best of his abilities."_

 _And now he knew why Kakashi didn't play favorites even though he cared for the blonde so much. And the cunning look and that spark of mirth that flashed frightened him a bit,_

" _Not that i'm going easy on you though, after all shouldn't the person i love have the best team"_

It was always Naruto, Naruto , Naruto. So knowing that Kakashi didn't have that… he didn't want to to see the jounin he once respected so broken. And then his fist clenched. Because everything was Naruto's fault. That everyone was hurting and things were broken...if Naruto just returned…

No…

He would bring Naruto back…

* * *

 **You should take his advice and leave**

Fang smirked as he felt the familiar chakra signatures. When was the last time he had felt them… it seemed so long ago.

' _Yea… but who knows…'_

A smirk and smiling red eyes crossed his mental vision,

 **Feeling homesick?**

And maybe he was. After feeling the familiar chakra memories of the past flooded over him and he kept feeling nostalgic and perhaps the worst of it was the moon. Wasn't there a story about how being under the moon made people crazy…

 **It's your choice… i've given up caring**

' _Ah common!'_

Fang smiled,

' _Don't give up on me just yet.'_

His partner smiled in response,

 **Just make sure you decide…**

But the he wondered what he should do. Either choice would definitely change him, if he took the chance would he regret it but would he regret it if he didn't.

 **Either way…**

Fang waited for him to finish

 **I'll be here**

The sentiment filled him with a warm feeling and he smiled softly,

' _Yea… cause that's what friends do…'_


	11. Chapter 11

**WOOW! I am so surprised with all the reviews and follows I've been getting lately! thank you so much. Sometimes I'm like "I don't feel like writing today" -_- and then a flood of favorites and follows will come in and i'll get a totally awesome review and it'll flip and i'll be like BURNING! WITH THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH WE SHALL CONTINUE!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So in other words thanks...**

* * *

The final day of competition.

It was a party at the very least. The arena was surrounded by spectators and witnesses that wanted to see the final outcome. And the competitors were there in the middle like stallions being appraised.

Mark looked around but breathed out a sigh of relief as he looked around and didn't see princess Lizette. Perhaps she had heeded his advice and went home after all. Either way he had to focus… Now he was in a battle… a battle for the woman he loved.

Lizette however was nowhere near going home. Instead she was sneaking through the vents with one goal in mind,

WHAT MADE HER SO MUCH BETTER!?

She couldn't understand why Mark had fallen for the mystery girl and so she was going to find out herself and no thanks to Fang who she hadn't seen since yesterday afternoon she would do it herself!

* * *

"I'm in position A"

Sai said as he touched a scroll ready,

"Position C"

Sasuke said leaning against the window with his arms crossed,

"I'm in D all's quiet here"

Shikamaru said as he looked around with a slouch.

….

The final person didn't respond and Shikamaru had a guess why,

"Sakura if you're in position respond"

Sasuke said irritated,

A crackle over the earpiece was heard,

"I'm in position B and they're coming."

Sasuke looked to hear the steps of the oncoming enemy.

Sai cocked his head,

 _A woman was coming this way?_

Shikamaru smiled,

"All of you know what to do."

And though each were in different locations they all seemed to smile simultaneously except for sai,

"YES SIR!"

* * *

 **You overslept**

Fang walked lazily through the courtyard rubbing his eyes and stretching hoping to wake up just a bit faster,

' _Ah….'_

But what he hadn't been expecting was that Lizette was no near in fact if he took the time to sense her…

He sighed, he would never understand women…

 **Looks like the party started without you**

Came a smirk, his nose twitched as the fountain nearby began to act weird and stretching out his chakra he felt malicious intent throughout the castle,

' _You call this a party?'_

"Oi! Sorry but i don't recall seeing you around"

Fang said smugly to the ninja that revealed himself behind the waterlike illusion,

"Don't get in my way"

The enemy said, and normally he would rather not. There was no need to draw attention to himself unnecessarily but…

"It's a little late for that...ya know"

He said with a smile as the man pulled out a kunai,

 **Definitely a party**

* * *

Lizette knew she was in the right place, not really but she felt like it. And there was something that you just didn't doubt about a woman's instinct. So she knew exactly when she had arrived. She knew that the shadow pacing beneath her was most likely the mysterious man stealer and didn't care that it was a gamble and that she could be killed for sneaking in. No, she easily began to kick the vent blocker with all the strength that she could muster and watch it fall with a large clang frightening the resident and dropped down into the room.

And sure that wasn't how a princess should act, this wasn't what a princess should do but… well Fang had taught her if you really wanted something you do whatever it takes.

So that's why she didn't care. But as she looked up she did feel a pang of regret.

REgret in the sense that she wasn't very ladylike, that she wasn't dainty and gentle and sweet; Not compared to her.

Princess Victoria, the only child to the king of the land of stars…

She was a lady.

Her emerald eyes were wide with fright but glistened like jewels. Her skin was fair but colored with a hint of blush. Her lips small but rosy. And unlike Lizette's mane of blonde her's was flat and long a river of brown that fell close to her knees….

And the hate that Lizette felt for her before only increased.

Because it wasn't fair….

It wasn't fair that the woman before her…

Was so pretty.

"Why…"

Lizette whined as she looked away because surely there was something wrong here.

"Why…"

Because someone in the great unknown had to be against her finding happiness

"Why did Mark chose you?"

* * *

Victoria didn't know who the stranger was but one thing was clear,

This girl wasn't an assassin.

Sure the girl had come from the ceiling and had somehow slipped passed the guards but there was nothing brutish about her.

That and she had said the name Mark.

A name that wouldn't dare send anything bad to her.

So she relaxed a bit and calmed down.

The girl was pretty, that much she was certain. She had beautiful, large brown eyes that clashed with her wavy thick blonde hair. She was small and still showed her youth in her features but she was sure that the girl before her would only become more beautiful.

But that was not the point.

Victoria didn't know the girl in front of her.

She couldn't recall ever meeting the girl.

So why was she here?

But the girl looked at her like she had wronged her in the worse way. Like she had injured her pride,

"Someone like you…"

Eyes turned on her with such hate and anger,

"Someone like you who doesn't care…"

And she felt something in her responded in equal anger because she didn't understand why the young girl was so furious,

"SOMEONE LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE MARK!"

 _"Mark"_

 _He stood in front of her bright red hair sticking up in wild directions,_

 _"My name is Mark"_

 _It was only in that moment that she realized that she hadn't spoken,_

 _"Victoria… Princess Victoria"_

 _And he looked surprised by it as she thought he would be, as most people were when they heard her status but instead of panicking he gave her a gentle smiled and kneeling on one knee crossed an arm over his chest,_

 _"Then i am truly happy that i could be of help."_


	12. Chapter 12

**So you no what I hate plots within a plot... but I can't help it I hate rushing through things and I'd like to make sure everyone follows.**

* * *

When she first met him he had protected her from bandits. She had traveled to visit her ill aunt and was on the way back when it happened. She was told to stay silent and so she had but then sounds of gratitude were heard and she took a quick peek out the window to see the results of battle.

And there in the midst of her guards was a younger man exasperation his face but shaking their hands in acceptance.

She didn't know why she opened the door but she had and when she saw him in full form there was nothing to write home about. Comely and plain despite the fiery hair color and almost orange eyes. But there was something about him…

Something that drew her….

" _You act like a knight"_

 _She hung out the window looking at the guest escort that trailed beside her. And those Amber eyes gave her a quick glance and turned away unable to hide the tint of pink on his cheeks,_

" _I was raised in a similar way, yes"_

 _She had met many men who were knights, though most were older she would admit but they all had the same stiffness,_

" _...Is that...Is that really all you want to be though? A knight?"_

 _As soon as the words left she realized how intrusive they sounded and bit her lip in embarrassment,_

" _I apologize i went…"_

" _I'm not sure"_

 _She looked at him and his eyes were distant._

" _But it's all i know"_

 _How many had told her that destiny was inevitable? Those born as knights would be knights, those as peasants as peasants, those as royalty… nothing would change. And it was stifling because she was not ungrateful by her lot in life, rather she wished there was more than that…._

 _Would she always live this life?_

 _Obeying the commands of her father?_

 _Being married off to simply bear children?_

 _But…_

 _She didn't know any other life…_

" _Me too"_

 _She whispered._

They talked of many things. Casual and political. He didn't mind her opinion and corrected her gently if she made a mistake and she never felt so cared for. He listened.

But the journey ended too soon for the both of them…

She wanted to talk to him more…

Listen to him more…

Be with him…

"There's a competition!"

She called out before he went too far out of reach. Before the gate closed and it would end the happiness that she had only felt this once.

"A competition for my hand in marriage!"

He looked surprised. It was a while off indeed but her father was already thinking of it so she had no doubt that it would happen. And maybe she was being silly but… Why was it with him she felt alive?

Why was it with him she felt like she had meaning?

Even though it was so short…

Why?

"Marry me!"

And the gate closed and she couldn't hear his response. To say her father wasn't pleased with her impromptu proposal was an understatement. And she never heard of him again.

She didn't know if he had gotten hurt, or was even alive. If he had married some other woman and was having children…

She was locked in the tower preparing to be a bride because….

That's all she knew…

* * *

MARK HITSUGIYA

The name should have been lost among the record but for reason she saw it. As if it were glowing against the paper she saw it. She couldn't miss it, she couldn't forget it.

That person…

HAD COME FOR HER!

The joy and happiness that spread through her was uncontainable. The love she felt was unfathomable. After two long year he hadn't forgotten her… he had remembered.

And he had accepted.

"SOMEONE LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE MARK!"

She heard,

She understood,

After meeting Mark she had also realized that Mark deserved the best. That he was wonderful in his own right and should have nothing less….

But…

"Why did Mark chose you?"

He had chosen her. He had returned. He had accepted her feelings.

So this girl saying such a thing bothered her more than she would like to admit.

"And who are you?"

Victoria said with a glare because she didn't like it when people slandered or accused her when she was innocent, who did?

And the young blonde clearly her junior looked shocked. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who am…"

But it disappeared only for the anger and hate to return tenfold

"I'm...I'M THE ONE THAT KNOWS MARK BEST!"

Was she a friend? A sister? a n ex lover? Victoria didn't know but the hope that had grown increasingly larger each day that Mark got closer to the finish line… she couldn't let it end like this!

"Well… I apologize if i hurt you but.."

Not that she was really sorry. She wasn't sorry at all but training had taught her to speak the opposite of her mind so she apologized anyway. But even then training had not deluded her from her real feeling,

"I love him"

And maybe she was a bit sorry. Because the girl in front of her looked like she was breaking. Like her world was ending and it could never be mended. Those brown eyes looked so fragile and innocently hurt,

"You...love..him?"

Victoria couldn't look anymore, she couldn't see it… she couldn't watch the pain that was inflicting on this child before her..

"But what do you...what do you…"

The sentence was broken and the voice quivered,

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

Victoria's head snapped up quickly,

"WHAT HE LIKES WHAT HE DISLIKES, DO YOU KNOW HIS FAVORITE COLOR?!"

She didn't. They never got that far but still there was no denying that…

"WHAT BOTHERS HIM THE MOST? THE SONG HE HUMS AS HE WAITS? THE TICK HE HAS WHEN HE'S NERVOUS?!"

Not a friend, certainly not a sister….

"WHAT HIS FAVORITE FOOD IS?! AND HIS MORNING ROUTINE! HOW MANY PUSH UPS HE DOES ON THURSDAY AND WHY HE TAKES HIS BREAKS ON SATURDAYS!? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

This was a girl… a girl in love…

truly ...madly...deeply… in love….

But…

"Even so…."

Victoria couldn't let go. She had finally found hope, and joy and… so even though this young girl was crying...lost in the pain of betrayal and heartbreak…

"Even so...I love him"


	13. Chapter 13

**So despite making the OC's both types.. are types I hate. I may share emotionally some aspects but still the character types are such a nuisance!**

 **..**

 **(so why did you make them -_-)**

 **(IT JUST FIT THE STORY I WAS WRITING! ~)**

* * *

In battle team Shikamaru were having no trouble. The enemy was persistent but they weren't that bad all considering. The only problem was the nagging feeling that Sakura and Shikamaru were having.

And Shikamaru's could have been due to the fact that he felt he hadn't covered all his bases because no matter how much you planned for things, desperate people were dangerous. And if the enemy thought that they really weren't going to succeed they may turn desperate and state thinking irrationally; and that wasn't good. He had to finish this quickly and get to the princess before the feeling got worse.

Sakura on the other hand didn't have these worries. She trusted Shikamaru and was sure that he had everything under control and even if something did happen he was always so quick to change tactics. Rather the feeling was something slightly different. Like an inescapable wave that was going to change the landscape of her life.

What bothered her most though wasn't the feeling entirely, after all she trusted her womanly instincts.

No.

It was the fact she had felt a sensation frighteningly similar to this….

When Naruto left.

That night he fled and changed her world. Sasuke had left to go train under the legendary sannin and she had sought the training of Lady Tsunade who taught her more than just medical techniques. And she was happy… her resolve had never been so strong and now she could support any team but…

This feeling left her with a pang of loneliness.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Fang frowned at the inner laughter.

 **YOU LOOK LIKE A WET MUTT! HAHAHAHA!**

And it was true. The enemy ninja that had spookily appeared from the fountain enjoyed his water techniques and now Fang was soaking wet. The mask he wore felt damp and rubbed him irritatingly and his hair was dripping ink… the guy made the water weird and stripped chemicals and toxins off the opponents. Which would be awesome!... had Fang not been the one it was aimed at.

So he was a bit peeved that was for sure. And at this point he couldn't care less about hiding.

The enemy watched in silent victory as what disguise the man before him was wearing was slowly falling apart and the hair he thought had been balck was revealing itself to be false. But as he raised his hands for another technique he watched his wet opponent flick his wrist and suddenly in his hands was a kunai.

But surely he had to know that wasn't going to work, right?

But before he could openly mock him blue eyes pinned him with danger and amusement and he realized those weren't regular kunai ….

The person disappeared and suddenly a kunai was at his feet and the tag was almost gone..

* * *

BAM!

The whole arena froze. The ground had shaken from the blast and no one knew where it had come from. But Mark could feel his breath hitch…

If something was happening the person most in danger…

Princess Victoria!

* * *

They stood in silence. Victoria had heard the sound but seeing the girl hadn't reacted she wasn't sure if it would be okay or not.

After the confession neither had said anything. The sunlight shining on those blonde strands creating a halo effect.

Really was too harsh to crush a girl so young when it came to love but Victoria didn't want to give up either.

"I'm…"

She wanted to apologize, that she was feeling so hurt, and distraught, and broken. She was going to but just as she went to open her mouth the door to the room slammed open and there stood one of the ninja's that she knew her father had hired to protect her. She couldn't remember his name and his face was rather plain but he had an air about him that though he looked lazy held a hidden passion. And as she was turning to the hired soldier in almost slow motion she heard the sound of glass shattering from the window.

A force pushed her forcibly and she couldn't seem to get a hold as she looked back at the blonde girl having pushed her toward the ponytailed man and a strangely veiled man scooping the place where she had been and instead catching the young girl..

"What!"

"Ugg!"

"PRINCESS!"

Shikamaru grabbed a hold of the princess as she was shoved toward her and the strange girl was captured in the enemy's arms with a katana at her throat struggling but seemingly unable to free herself,

"Let..me...go!"

"Who would have thought.."

Shikamaru frowned as the man spoke,

"That the Land under the stars would hire Konoha nin?"

"Shikamaru!"

Came a voice behind him as Sakura and Sai returned, he hadn't called them but he supposed that you couldn't underestimate ninja instinct,

"It's over"

Shikamaru turned to see Sasuke in a corner of the room, how he had appeared Shikamaru would never get but his sword was out and ready to get rid of the final opposition.

And perhaps they too had heard the explosion and went straight to check on the princess as he had done. Because he had told all of them that tags were forbidden as they would draw attention to them.

"Over?"

The man asked, then he chuckled before it turned into full blown laughter not caring that the girl in his arms was forced to swing along with him.

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU IDIOT!"

Then it fell silent.

"But just because it's over doesn't mean that i have to go down alone…"

"AH!"

The Katana was brought up to the girl's throat and Shikamaru wanted to help but what could he do…

They were all too far away to stop him before he did it.

"Damn!"

Because the girl in the man's arm looked so small and frightened,

"Help..me…"

And even Sai as emotionless as he came off to be was feeling frustrated,

"Shikamaru.."

But he couldn't do anything!

"Such a shame.. Isn't it?"

"Someone…"

The girl pleaded and Victoria took a step forward only to be stopped by a firm grip,

"We have to help her!"

But the grip was painful as the pink haired girl stayed silent,

"MARK!"

The girl cried out as she tried to fight but it was fruitless. And Sasuke knew even with his lightening nature he wouldn't reach her in time,

"Goodbye"

Shikamaru gasped as the sword moved and Sasuke ran forward regardless.

"WAIT!"

"STOP IT!"

Victoria screamed and Lizette seeing her life flash before her eyes screamed out one last time to the one person who promised he would protect her…

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

A gust of wind like a hurricane flew threw the room and the kantana broke. Sakura grabbed hold of the princess as everyone else protected their faces from the impact.

And it was Sasuke who opened his eyes first. Him who saw the enemy on his butt gasping as if the air had been ripped out of him. He was the one to see the blonde haired hostage not dead like they were so sure she would be. Not bleeding, not injured in anyway and in the arms of an average hieght young man.

He was the one to see the stranger that had entered like a tornado…

He saw him first…


	14. Chapter 14

**...YES this is the part we've all been looking for.. well part of it..**

* * *

Lizette opened her eyes slowly sure that she had died,

"Geez… this is why i tell you to carry a weapon when you're alone."

Her head jerked up and she couldn't help the tears filling her eyes as she looked at her savior,

"...Fang"

And he smiled under that mask like he always did, his eyes soft like when he was relieved for her.

Of course he would come…

Even if the world fell around her she was sure that Fang would protect her.

But as the adrenaline died she took his appearence in.

"You're wet"

Because he was holding her so close that it was seeping into her own clothes, he sighed as if irritated,

"Yea...some freakin water user decided to fool around...even my mask is wet…"

He sighed heavily,

"Guess i can take it off"

And from all her knowledge he had never taken off his mask. At least not in front of her. But he wasn't one for keeping secrets she just never asked but taking off his mask wasn't the only thing she was taken notice of,

"f..Fang...your hair…"

Because as far as she knew it was always a midnight black. Darker than the night sky that brought out the brightness of his eyes. But now…

Now.. it was different….

And as he pulled down his mask to breath her breath caught in her throat.

Because he wasn't just the dark haired, blue eyed magician she had known him as….

No…

Now he was…

He shook his head to get rid of some of the water, and she was sure…

He was an angel.

Blonde hair so bright as if it had captured the sunshine, his eyes reminded her of the sky and his skin was tan with markings on his cheeks; and he was there smiling at her playfully as he always did.

This was…

This was the real..

The real fa..

"Naruto?"

Lizette turned almost having forgotten that they were in the princess' study. And everyone was staring at them like they were the star attraction.

In the three years that Naruto had been gone he had never missed him more than this very moment.

In all honesty he had been sure that he would be the one to find him first. Because they were friends and he was a genius with the highest IQ out of the rookie nine. So knowing he couldn't locate the blonde anywhere was a bit humbling.

But this….

Like a superhero with perfect timing he appeared.

Like he always did.

With a smile on his face and glistening blue eyes that sparkled in a way that Shikamaru didn't even know was possible.

And those blue eyes drifted across them recognition flashing through his eyes.

And Shikamaru had pictured this moment….

When he would return, what he would say and how he react. He already knew… he knew that the first person he would greet would without a doubt be…

"Ah!"

Those blue eyes widened with childish innocence and amusement,

"Sai! how 's that unfinished book of yours?"

Shikamaru felt all the excitement fall,

"Damn it Naruto can't you just do one predictable thing"

And Naruto looked genuinely confused. But a soft smirk that they had never seen on the usually fake anbu spread in happiness as he looked at the blondie.

"I finished it...Awhile ago"

And Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru were remarkably surprised because the man was always acting and faking that it made them nauseous but this...this was real.

Real happiness and joy and ...FEELINGS!

"Ah…"

Naruto smiled back as if he understood,

"That's good"

And the person that Shikamaru was sure that he was going to acknowledge first gave a small whimper. Her green eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth to keep it somewhat together.

But how could she?

After searching for so long… after hoping so much… after wishing….

There was the person that she was dying to see.

And he had changed.

His blonde hair was just a bit longer but not too much. He had slimmed down and she was worried he hadn't been eating much. He had a charm about him that was most likely to compete with Sasuke's when they returned.

And those blue eyes….

Those eyes that haunted her dreams… that she saw every time she looked at a clear sky… that she searched through every crowd they passed hoping to see.

Those blue eyes.

They had matured a bit but they were still so deep. They were still so beautifully expressive.

This was the person that she regretted she hadn't done more for… this person…

Naruto.

But Naruto knew that staying any longer would most likely be a bad idea simply because there was something that he had to do still.

"Well i'd love to stay and catch up but…."

The look on their faces was enough to tell him how they felt about that,

"There's something we still have to do, right princess?"

ANd Lizette who had been effectively ignored blinked in confusion because she had no idea what he was talking about.

But just as suddenly and undetected as Naruto had entered the room he disappeared,

"Naruto!"

Sakura called after but a strong arm gripped her and she snapped ready to punch whoever was stopping her in the face,

"Sakura calm down we still have a mission."

And she wished she was as cool headed as Shikamaru because everything seemed so damn confusing right now,

"But… Naruto.. He"

Shikamaru's face hardened,

"SCREW THAT!"

And without second thought Sasuke flew out the window to give chase to the ghost of a blonde and Shikamaru gave a few colorful words at the sight.

Please let this mission end.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just when you thought... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I know but I have to finish this arch properly**

* * *

Mark hurried through the halls, guards lay on the ground clearly unconscious and he knew he had to get to Princess Victoria all the more quickly. He turned the corner and passed by a window overlooking the courtyard. The one he was in the night before, the one he had been in with Princess Lizette.

Was this Karma? He had hurt her feelings and now he was going to lose the woman he loved?

HOW WAS THAT FAIR?!

He was about to speed up when he noticed a figure up ahead. It was someone that he thought he recognized but at the same time he didn't. A handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes, lines drawn across his face like tribal markings and a calm laid back demeanor.

Who was this guy?

Either way he didn't look like a guard and he couldn't trust anyone at this point so moving his hand to the hilt of his sword he waited knowing that if the stranger so much as moved he would slice away,

"Mark"

It was the voice that brought apprehension.

That deep voice that always had a bit of mocking amusement. And then looking into those deep blue eyes that seemed to see the hidden parts of his heart. And he realized who this stranger was…

"Fang?"

He said in disbelief, But that smirk on his face told him all he needed to know.

"Took you awhile huh? But yea the guise is off."

Mark still couldn't wrap his brain around it. A stranger? okay , that didn't matter but this blonde haired charmer? This was Fang? The guy who hide behind black hair and a mask?

"Dude…. I hope you're staring in awe cause i look good"

Mark face heated in embarrassment.

He did look good.

The guy had a femininity to him, a lithness that made you intuitively know how dangerous he was but at the same time a masculine charm that drew you in and those hypnotizing blue eyes helped no one.

"In any case…"

Naruto drawled,

"This is very important."

And then the reality of the situation came back and hit him hard; Princess Victoria was in danger.

"I must go to the princess"

But before he could even take a step forward Blue eyes invaded his space. And there Fang was right in front of him having crossed the distance at a remarkably blinding speed.

"Not that, she's safe… i meant this…."

Mark was now thoroughly confused but as he stared at those blue eyes he saw them drift behind him and couldn't help looking back as well.

And she was there. She shouldn't have been but she was. She should have gone home a long while ago but he knew she could be stubborn and should have known better. But she was here regardless. Standing in the corridor staring back at him with wide eyes as if she was just as surprised to see him as he was. Blonde hair falling down her back in waves, and brown eyes gazing innocently at him.

"...Mark"

It was softer than the wind but he could always find her voice, he had trained himself to do so.

"Princess Lizette?"

* * *

She was struggling to calm her heart.

She had no idea why Fang… or whoever he was brought her here.

Here in front of Mark.

She had already been rejected, hadn't she?

She had already….

But looking into those blue eyes all they showed was a softness. And she could remember why she trusted Fang despite what everyone had said,

" _Jerks"_

 _She sniffled, she hide in the undergrowth because there was no way that she would let anyone see her snot filled face. And sure for other 12 year old girls crying didn't seem so bad but for her…_

 _No… She couldn't. She was the princess. The next heir to the country, the heir to a powerful clan of samurai that had lead it's country to peace._

 _She couldn't cry.. That would be weak._

 _So she hid in the growth until she could at least calm down. Because though she should be used to the names that the other children called her she felt like it was a new wound each time. And so she cried._

 _And she was sure her father would be worried and send others to find her, but no one could. In the game of hide and seek she was by far the best even Mark couldn't find her._

 _No one would ever-_

" _Ah! Found you"_

 _Her head snapped to blue eyes that were too close for comfort,_

" _WAHHH!"_

 _She was heaving as he cocked his head rubbing his ear, his brow scrunched in displeasure._

 _WHO WAS THIS?!_

 _She couldn't remember such a guy and she was sure she would have. He looked a bit young but wasn't too short. He was dressed in black except for an obnoxious orange scarf. His hair black as he wore a mask that only revealed the bright blue eyes that were staring at her._

" _Your nose is dripping"_

 _Her hand shot up to her face as she blushed furiously._

" _Who...who are you?!"_

 _He didn't seem to have an ounce of class if the way that he just plopped on the ground was evidence._

" _I'm a new hire. Well not that new i've been around, but this is the first time we're meeting"_

 _He leaned back casually and she wondered if he knew who SHE was. Because never had she been treated so lax before._

" _Well… wh..why are you here?"_

 _He was hard to look at head on with those bright blue eyes that seemed to be looking through her. Until they deadpanned as if she were stupid,_

" _Your dad sent me… said he's worried."_

 _And now she was sure that she had heard it all, some guy was talking to her like she was of no importance and had the nerve to refer to the king as 'dad'. She sighed either he was bold, stupid or crazy._

" _You were crying"_

 _It was a statement and she was sure lying wouldn't help anything, and she felt ashamed because she hadn't wanted anyone to see her this weak,_

" _Well finish up and then we'll head back."_

 _The statement made her brain freeze,_

" _Wha…"_

 _But he looked at her like she had asked a dumb question,_

" _Something was bothering you right? Well let it out, you can cry"_

 _When had anyone ever told her she could cry?_

 _She was raised to be a leader. She was raised to be strong. Tears were for those who couldn't handle the pressure, for those who were weak minded._

 _And she understood somewhat. Tears didn't bring back soldiers, they didn't create tactical plans that could potentially save lives. No, tears muddled thought and got in the way._

 _So she never cried. Not in front of her maids, companions, father.. Not even Mark. Because never once had they told that it was okay._

 _But here this stranger said it as casually as the weather. Like it was no big deal. And she was tempted to yell at him, demand respect, tell him how foolish he was to think that a princess like her would cry in front of…_

 _But the tears fell as if obeying his command. And she felt overwhelmed and couldn't control it. And she wanted desperately to contain it; so why couldn't she?_

" _I...i need…"_

 _She hadn't planned to be out here this late. But after the waterworks started they wouldn't stop no matter how much she willed for it._

" _i need… to get back"_

 _And through it all the stranger just sat there. Sitting in silence as waiting,_

" _Bah it's fine… ya know cryin ain't all that bad"_

 _And she couldn't accurately identify the look that crossed his eyes._

" _I've cried too many time to count."_

 _And it seemed like he was thinking about all the times that he probably cried which meant it was probably a lot._

" _But!"_

 _She jumped at the intensity,_

" _I got back up and that's what matter, believe it!"_

 _And those blue eyes she realized were a blend of sorrow and confidence as if he had experienced pain greater than she could comprehend,_

" _So take your time…"_

 _He softened,_

" _And when you find the strength to stand… I'll be here"_

" _Naruto?"_

And Lizette remembered the weird name that pink haired girl had called him. She remembered the looks on their faces.

They knew him.

And she knew there would be a day that he would leave her. He was too kind, too caring, too… there was no way that he wasn't missed.

He was going to leave her and so before that happened…

" _You have something to say right? Something to say to Mark?"_

She took a deep breath.

She did.

Despite the rejection, despite hearing from the princess, there was still something that she hadn't said yet. Something that she had wanted to say. Something..

Tears filled her eyes because she honestly didn't want to accept this. Why couldn't she have a happy ending? Even though she had been there first.. Even though she knew so much… even though she had tried so hard…

But as she looked into those wide Amber eyes and then those encouraging blue ones she knew… she had to do this; or she'd regret it,

"Mark...I"

She couldn't live knowing she had come this far and never said anything.

"I…"

She grit her teeth and took a deep breath,

"I LOVE YOU!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Done yet?"

"Shutup"

She groaned as she knelt on the floor rubbing her eyes. Mark had left a while ago after he had said his piece probably going to check on Victoria. Lizette should have seen it coming. After being with the guy for so long he never did anything half heartedly so if he fell in love… Another bout of tears came forth,

"Idiot"

But through it all Fang was still here,

"Oi how long is this gonna take?"

Annoying but not insensitive. There was still that softness that told her that it was fine for her to take as long as she wanted but…

" _Sorry but i've always seen you as a little sister"_

It pissed her off so much. He hadn't seen how much she had grown?! She had liked him since she was 8 and never once treated him like a brother!

It all felt so wasted.

"Idiot jerk"

She sniffled,

"I agree"

And she couldn't help look up at the man. She really wished she had fallen in love with him. She was sure that he would care for her and love her no matter what. He would be the one to protect her and encourage her and..

But the heart is deceitful and she had ended up falling for the guy who would never love her back.

How cruel.

"Done?"

Like a child, and she couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face,

"Yea"

She said standing up and wiping her eyes again for good measure,

"Ya know… love is hard"

Lizette was sure that this was a strange moment because she had never heard the man talk about matters of the heart,

"Sometimes you think you know what it is and then you don't… You're always learning"

There was that distant look in his eye that he got when he looked into a full moon or saw a particular dog. She had never asked because she felt that would be intrusive but now…

"Fan-"

"Naruto"

She blinked, but he smiled softly at her,

"You've already seen my real face may as well know my real name."

Naruto… It suited him for some reason.

"Naru...to… have you ever been in love?"

There was a silence and she thought perhaps he wouldn't answer,

"Yea.. and who knows… I think i still am…"

Yea…

He looked like it. Lizette smiled,

"I see.. "

She didn't want to think this would be the beginning of the end but it felt like it,

"Naruto?"

It felt a bit strange to call him by a different name,

"Are you going to…"

She didn't have time to finish the sentence because the sad look on his face told her all she needed,

This was goodby-

"NARUTO!"

The window shattered and Lizette's mouth fell as she was pushed out of the shards way and there in the hall stood the dark haired man that she had seen in the other room.

But back in the room Lizette had been too distracted with almost dying. Now though the man before her was terrifying! His skin fair and hair a dark midnight blue and.. Those eyes; red. Red with marking on them that were trained angrily on fa- Naruto.

And usually Naruto was a bit to lax for comfort. As if he was always in control. But now.. Beads of sweat dotted his brow and a hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck nervously,

"A..ah… Sasuke… Long time no see huh?"

Lizette could tell the guy was not amused by the way he reached back to the sword,

"Um.. could it be you're mad i didn't say hi? I was going to..i swear.. I just had-"

Growing in a world of samurai had trained Lizette's eyes and enabled her to read movements fairly well but the speed in which..sasuke? Had swung his sword was more advanced than she had ever seen. Naruto jumped out of the way just in time for the power of it to cut into the brick wall and leave an indent,

"You…"

Sasuke growled,

"Where have you been?"

Naruto gave a cheeky smile but it was still nervous,

"Around"

Another slash resounded and Naruto using his speed gave himself more clearance but as he turned to look back he only caught the last sign of the technique, Sasuke brought his hand up and Naruto's eyes widened,

SERIOUSLY!?

"GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!"

A huge ball of fire raced toward him and he knew that having a fight indoors would not only constrict them but they would most likely tear the castle apart. With quick thinking he landed on the wall and using it as leverage threw himself at the window shattering it and falling down to the courtyard below, and low and below who should follow him?

"Sasuke… This really isn't the place"

* * *

When he saw him he was sure his heart stopped. He hadn't even sensed him not a sliver of forewarning and then he appeared. That same bright blonde hair, same blue eyes, whiskers… smile. Sasuke couldn't think of a day that Naruto hadn't been on his mind and how much he regretted that he hadn't been stronger and stopped him.

Sometimes it left him sleepless and guilt ridden and he rose to the sun with bags under his eyes.

But HE looked fine.

His skin still tanned with a healthy shine. He was thinner than he thought he should be but there was no signs of malnutrition. And that smile.. That smile hadn't changed, genuine and full of mischief.

Here was the person that Sasuke had been searching for, standing around like they were assigned to the same mission.

He had so much to say.

He had been angry about so many things.

So why…

WHY DID HE ACKNOWLEDGE THAT ROBOT ANBU FIRST!?

Out of all the people in the room surely, surely anyone beside him would have made sense. Sakura because he had left her crying so much in self loathing, Shikamaru because the shadow nin had claimed they had been close and of course….

So why?!

And if that wasn't enough because Naruto was always so damn dramatic the guy disappeared!

Just as suddenly as he had appeared he was gone and Sasuke was left staring at the spot he had once stood.

But there was no way… no way he thought he was escaping a second time!

Finally having located the blonde he didn't care about what happened. He had said before that even if he had to break every bone….

" _This…has nothing to do with you…"_

Sasuke grit his teeth as he stared at the same childish, nervous teammate that he grown up with.

"You.. where have you been?"

Because between him, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Kakashi they should have located him and yet here he was… as if he wasn't even trying to hide.

"Around"

And he was pissed all over again because that was something that Naruto would say, knowing that it would get on his nerves he would surely say something as casual as that.

So it was understandable why he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Why despite being in a castle of the client he didn't care what damage the fireball technique did. And he noted that Naruto had gotten significantly faster. He had always been fast but now it was much smoother looking as if it was simple to dodge his attacks and escape through the window.

"Sasuke…"

And Sasuke really just wanted to punch him in the face just once. Just once if he could.

"This really isn't the place"

* * *

 **So yes in real time I was rejected by the guy but he really is a good guy and we are friends... ;_; though he said the same thing. either way who cares about that BRING ME THE UCHIHA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Look, it seems like you're on a mission and so am i so let's just be cool for a sec-"

Naruto started but before he could finish a cry similar to a banshee resounded

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Naruto was sure that he wasn't going to have a happy welcome back. In fact he knew there would be a bit of confrontation when he decided to stay.

 **Didn't expect it to be this bad?**

Came a haughty chuckle.

But he didn't even have time to retort to the comment as he looked up and saw pink,

Had Sakura always been that crazy?

He couldn't be sure but what he did know was that she was coming straight at him from the sky with her fist at the ready and from experience Sakura's hit's hurt.

He kept an eye on Sasuke dodging a blow to his legs and upping the speed just a bit backflipping expertly out of the way letting Sakura slam into the ground.

 **BOOM!**

The ground split and rose like an earthquake hit it.

And Naruto's mouth dropped

 _Eh?_

And she looked up with a hardened gaze and a smile,

"Finally caught up"

And one of Naruto's favorite pastime was messing with the young love struck girl, now..?

 _Note to self: do not anger Sakura…. She'll kill me._

And Naruto caught his landing and stopped looking back at his old teammates.

Sasuke Uchiha, with a sword on his gray shirt with a high collar as always opened slightly and a purple wrap around him that reminded Naruto of something that he had seen that snake bastard wear, falling into black pants.

And Sakura Haruno stretching the glove on her hand. Still wearing a slightly pink outfit though now it was more of a two piece and gave off a brawler feel.

Here they all stood watching each other as for the first time in three years they all stood in the same vicinity;

Team seven had finally reunited.

* * *

"Well, since we're all together guess i should say long time no see?"

Naruto smiled and Sakura couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face,

"I feel like i should be allowed to hit you at least once"

"Sakura no offense but your training with that old hag Tsunade might have messed your brain up, i'm not ready to die yet."

"DON'T CALL THE HOKAGE AN OLD HAG!"

And it felt like they had never parted,

"I agree Sakura, stay out of this i'm gonna cut his legs off so he can't run anymore"

Naruto's face paled,

"Dude man, i think you need therapy. Ah! how's Itachi still awesome at cooking?"

And it seemed so easy to fall back into their old ways, Naruto always made it that way but Sasuke couldn't be pulled in after all…

" _Sasuke.. You've always been like a brother to me… thank you… but still…"_

Sasuke grit his teeth,

"Keep smiling…"

He growled,

"It'll only hurt for a second"

He said as he took a step closer and Naruto nervously backed up,

"Wait a sec! Let's just talk i mean… wait! SAKURA!?"

But the pink haired teammate was also getting closer with an evil grin on her face,

"I'll hold him down, don't worry Naruto i'm a good medic when we get back home i'll reattach them, promise"

… **.boy?**

Naruto gulped,

 **Run.**

And just as he was about to book it because he really was thinking about returning if they just gave him a chance to speak. But there was no way he was going to let them cut off his legs!

He took a step back and Sasuke saw the subtle change in atmosphere and cursed because he knew Naruto was going to run again,

"Damn!"

But before Naruto could he froze like a statue and everyone stopped,

 _Eh?_

"Now now let's not cause anymore damage. Sasuke sheath your sword, Sakura relax and Naruto.."

Naruto attempted to look back though he already knew the lazy ninja's voice by heart.

"Can you not run anymore? Such a drag"

Shikamaru sighed as he kept his shadow possession technique in place.

* * *

 **I LOVE NARAS! THEY ARE SO COOL!**


	18. Chapter 18

"So this is goodbye?"

Lizette said looking down at the ground. She wanted to look at his face but it seemed hard not to cry when she saw the care in those blue eyes.

"Yea…"

She wanted to scream and pout like she so often did at home. To cry out until she got her way. As long as she trained everyday she would get whatever she wanted and yet.. It didn't seem like that would work here.

"Can't.. Can't you take me home at least?"

"Sorry but i already contacted the land of wood and requested an escort for your return. You will be under the care of the land under the stars until then"

Said the pineapple man who shared some characteristics with the ninja guard she had been with so either way he was trying to take someone important to her and so she couldn't find any redeeming qualities about him.

Though she knew… If she hadn't made a fuss, if she hadn't forced Fang- Naruto to bring her here, if she had just been content…

"Well, it was still mission complete right?"

And the task that she had been avoiding she failed because she looked up to see that smiling face that she had no idea why he hid for so long because it was so pure hearted it hurt,

"Yea…"

Because through all the regrets she was happy.

"Mission accomplished"

"Oi, can we go already?"

The fair skinned ninja said. He was handsome true but Lizette couldn't help still be terrified of him after what she had seen,

The Pineapple guy sighed as he rubbed his temple his face a mixture of exhaustion and annoyance,

"Yea yea… naruto ready?"

And there was something strange that all four of them were waiting for Naruto. As if whatever he said had the most value, like a commander and subordinates. Lizette wondered if that was why he didn't care about her status, because he was someone great in his own home town.

She looked down. There was so much she didn't know about this man. So much that she wanted to know. She had wasted so much time it seemed and she felt like she didn't know anything,

"It was fun.."

But still he smiled at her like they were friends forever,

"Yea… It was fun, thank you"

She bowed, she bowed out of respect for him, she bowed because he really had done so much for her, she bowed to hide her tears.

"Alright, LET'S RETURN TO KONOHA!"

Naruto shouted, and Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sai smiled while Sasuke scoffed trying to hide the joy threatening to burst from inside.

Lizette stood at the gate and watched them walk off. It really was weird. That they seemed to take orders from the smiling, goofy, blonde despite being tied up like a mummy with chakra restraints on his wrist. And perhaps it was a bit funny to see him smiling as he was slung over that angry guy's shoulder.

But that was Fang…

No..

Naruto..

Naruto Uzumaki, who after almost three and a half years, at the age of 17 was returning home; to Konoha.

* * *

 **and NOW I can get into the good stuff. Sorry it took so long to reach here but I found the journey to the starting line entertaining at best.**


	19. Chapter 19

**... sooooo ...yea... been awhile... Okay so I know I've had a bit of writer's block and I swear I opened the document everyday to find that inspiration. I even had a pre written outline to follow... but... yea It just wasn't working out. And then I came up with another story but it's not coming out until it has at least 40 pages (per my new rule) but anywho I did manage to write some stuff and so THE SHOW WILL GO ON.**

 **BELIEVE IT!**

* * *

Naruto wasn't too bothered that he was slung over his old teammates shoulder. In fact he wasn't really paying attention his mind was muddled with things, in his own opinion, that were much more important.

Like going home.

And he had resolved that he would return. He could have run when he had the chance but… he felt it was time.

But was he ready?

When he left the village hated him and… well looking back he really had to have the curse of god because so many terrible things had happened all at once.

And he didn't regret leaving. He did what he thought he needed at the time, he needed space to comprehend and accept the losses that had been dealt but the fact was; he had left.

And if there was one person that concerned him it was…

 **Really?! That's the worst thing you can think of?!**

Being slung over gave Naruto plenty of opportunities to drift away entering into his mindscape without looking strange. And when he did there was the fox looking at him incredulously.

' _Well yea'_

Naruto huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

 **So the only thing that concerns you is your little lover?!**

Naruto blushed,

' _It's just...it's been so long and well.. When i left…'_

Kurama sighed heavily leaning back on his hind legs lazily,

 **Yea, you left him hanging on a thread, didn't even say bye or give him a clear reason why you were leaving, just up and left the bed cold…**

A cloud of self loathing rained over Naruto's slouched form,

' _When you say it like that…'_

 **BUT WHO CARES!? What's the worst that can happen he moved on and ignores you?!**

Naruto felt like he was pierced by the sharpness of the words.

' _That would be…'_

 **I'M MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THE OTHERS!**

Naruto collected himself

' _Others?'_

At this the fox began to pick his teeth like he wasn't just riled up a moment ago and this conversation was pointless,

 **Like that godfather of yours…**

Naruto tensed at that

 **God knows how long he's been searching for you. And let's not forget the guys escorting you,**

Naruto gulped,

' _What...what about them?'_

 **Don't you think they've been awful quiet? I bet they're just waiting to get to home turf so they can legally skewer you.**

Naruto remember Sakura's insane strength and who knew the limit of Sasuke's skills, not to mention if they had Shikamaru's tactical genius guide them…

He shivered at the thought,

 **And let's not forget that uchiha guy, the old one? bet you he'll want a piece of ya.**

Naruto raised a brow

' _Obito?'_

And the smirk on Kurama's face told him he was right and his stomach dropped at the thought. Especially if Kakashi hated him? Obito would slaughter him, find a way to revive him and then slaughter him repeatedly until he was satisfied.

 **And the hag of a lady who took the hat**

Tsunade…

' _I'm going to die…_

 _I came back to die….'_

Kurama's laughter in the background did nothing to distract Naruto's horror,

 **Look if you want to kill them, i don't mind i'll be happy to help**

Naruto frowned

 **I'm just saying! You made the choice and now there's no turning back.**

Naruto knew the fox was right but did the guy know how to put everything into perspective. Kurama and him had taken quite a long time but they had eventually become comrades. In fact Kurama had become something of a teacher to Naruto. But the guy loved to mess with the blonde when he could.

' _What am i going to do?'_

Naruto folded in horror, going back was a decision he had resolved to take but dying was not!

 **Well nothing to do about it now….looks like we're here.**

And Naruto opened his seeing eyes turning slightly to look behind and truly there they were, the great gates of Konoha as beautiful as he remembered them.

"Well how does it feel?"

"Eh?"

Naruto brilliantly said as he looked at the medic who smiled so happily her eyes were glistening,

"How does it feel to be home?"

And he wanted to say good. There was always something nostalgic about returning to your birthplace. That it was still so beautiful and he had traveled a lot but Konoha had a certain beauty you couldn't compare to others. That he couldn't wait to touch the ground and see if the ramen was still as good as he remembered but a whisper of a conversation had floated by just as he was about to respond and shut his mouth making him tense with anxiety,

 _ **I bet they're just waiting to get to home turf so they can legally skewer you.**_

God he did not want to die

* * *

"We have to cover him"

Shikamaru stopped and they all turned to look at him,

"Why?"

Sakura asked,

"I think our first stop should be to take him to the hokage right?"

They nodded, except for Naruto who looked a bit pale.

"Yea well we're not just carrying an ordinary criminal-"

"HEY!"

"MISSING NIN, happy now? If people see us carrying Naruto around we might never get to the tower."

Naruto didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing but the fox in his head that kept laughing and whispering that he was going to die was no help.

"The only thing we have is the travel blanket, will that do?"

Sakura asked as she pulled it out of her bag, and it was a dark navy blue and relatively big but still just a flimsy blanket,

"Ya know…"

The looked to Naruto who was smiling,

"If ya undo the restraints i could just transform into something less noticeable…"

At that comment Sasuke dropped him heavily on the floor,

"OI! YA BASTARD!"

But Sasuke could glare with the best of them,

"Shut up dobe those things are not coming off until you are securely in the village."

Shikamaru sighed,

"The blanket should do, let's just move quickly i feel like things are going to take longer than expected."


	20. Chapter 20

**I really do love the Nara's family traits. That cool, laid back kind of type but that is super smart and never stops thinking. The type that looks like they're lazy but work hard. I'm actually quite the opposite where I always look like I'm busy but I'm really not doing anything...such a shame.. In my defense though I think I am rather observant and smart, I just hate working...**

* * *

"I don't want to be hereeeee"

"Oh stop your whining! You're so useless the least you can do is help with the paperwork!"

"You wouldn't need help if you stopped all that drinking"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Shikamaru sighed as he knocked once and then opened the door. And like he predicted there was Lady Tsunade the 6th Hokage at her desk and Obito the 5th hokage sitting on the floor papers spread between the two of them.

When he walked in both turned to him. And Shikamaru wasn't particularly intimidated by them. Both were loud and rash but always had the best intentions, however when both gave him that hokage look it bothered him a bit,

"Team Shikamaru has returned, no casualties and mission completed."

Lady Tsunade always had a habit of looking them up and down whenever they returned. A Medic skill that assessed damage however, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke were perfectly fine though a bit fatigued in their rush home. Tsunade smiled as did Obito,

"As expected"

Shikamaru began his report back starting from the being of the mission to getting rid of the enemy. Of course he omitted some things like Sasuke being a prick, Sai being emotionally ignorant and Sakura's violent tendencies. That and of course...HIM.

And Tsunade nodded at the correct points and times listening and understanding that Shikamaru was omitting things that he would most likely discuss with her later. Because she was well aware of her subordinate's tendencies, Sasuke's arrogance, and Sakura's violence, not to mention Sai. But she was sure that Shikamaru could deal with it, with his laziness and patience he could endure. And just look at the results Sasuke hadn't said one rude comment yet! He was just standing there besides Sakura looking… Smug..

Tsunade frowned.

"Shikamaru i commend you for a job well done but where is Sai?"

Tension grew in the room like raising smoke and Obito could feel it. He too had been observing, a bad habit from his hokage days, but he had also known the Nara habits that were similar to his father's. He also had noticed Sakura's happiness and Sasuke's…

Well the boy had been a mess.

Obito blamed the Uchiha blood that desired power. Losing to Naruto had hurt in more ways than one. He had hoped the trip with Orochimaru would have helped but there had been no such thing. THe kid suffered nightmares and guilt trips.

Obito hadn't even noticed they had been that close in fact it probably came as a surprise to everyone. The two boys were always bickering with each other. They mocked one another and called each other names and seemingly had no shared personality traits and yet… And soon as one was gone you saw it.

How dependent they were on one another, how similar they were, how close they really were.

So when he had returned from training he had been a persistent monster in trying to get a team to search for the missing nin. Every chance that he got he was in Tsunade's face. Every opportunity he saw he pleaded (as much as an Uchiha pleaded of course) and after every mission he looked down because he never found a clue as to where the young man was.

But now here in front of him the man was… not smiling but there was a ghost of one. Sasuke at the moment was looking very content the most content that Obito had seen in a long time and it unnerved him.

Shikamaru sighed and snapped his fingers and on cue Sai walked through the door carrying a covered… from Tsunade's professional medical eye she was sure it was a person, and she knew that Shikamaru omitted more than just the teams idiocracies.

"Shikamaru what is the meaning of this?"

And he couldn't help but sigh again because he was hoping that it would just be Lady Tsunade, only Naruto would have the type of luck that would bring Obito in of all days. At the very least the kid learned how to be silent because he didn't move a muscle as Sai carried him,

"While on the mission we collided with… well this person."

The mystery and tension only increased as Shikamaru refused to say the name,

"As per our directive we were required to bring … the person in. There was little difficulty in the matter and i would like to say that for the record the suspect said they were going to turn themselves in."

Sasuke scoffed and Obito knew this was serious from the way the smirk appeared on his face; and he felt a shiver of fear.

"Shikamaru, i'm growing irritated with the round about way your talking. GET TO THE POINT"

Shikamaru really wished he could fast forward through this part because he could see what was going to happen…

What a drag…

"Yea… sorry, Sai?"

Sakura saw the meaningful look pass between the two, and wondered what it was for. But Sai gave a nod of understanding and grabbing the edge of the travel blanket pulled it off gracefully.

Tsunade thought surely this was a trick. There was no way that, that blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks… cheeky smile….

Obito thought it was one as well as his sharingan activated to check whether it was a genjutsu but saw that clearly...it wasn't.

No.. this was not a trick.

This was not an illusion.

In front of them sitting on the floor wrapped tightly in bandages, arms behind his back looking so small and nervous was..

"Naru..to?"

She could barely speak the word. How long had she wanted to say that? How long had she been desperate to see him? She was his grandmother, she should have taken care of him… But she hadn't. He had slipped through her fingers before she even had a chance to hear what hobbies he had. What he liked to do, did he read? Did he like anyone?

He had been hurt. Losing people precious to him like she had lost people precious to her. And when she had heard of this 'Rin' person she wanted to cry in regret for the things that she had said to him when they first met. It all had made sense then.

She didn't even know what she wanted to do when she saw him again..IF she saw him again. But honestly she couldn't see it, she couldn't see any reason that he would return to a village that had caused him such pain. After all hadn't she run away too?

But here he was, right in front of her as if he had gotten caught shop lifting instead of running away for three and a half years.

"Um…"

Naruto said nervously the tension of the room nearly suffocating him,,

"L...Long time no see….huh grandma Tsunade and Obito-bro…"

How long had it been since he had been called that?

Tears almost came to eyes but he held them back.

This was Naruto, the real one. He could tell by his chakra. This was the child whose eyes had activated his sharingan. Who had always pranked him and managed to fluster him. The one whose smile could brighten anyone's day.

He had returned right in front of them; and Obito couldn't be happier but still…

" **Naruto…"**

The temperature seemed to drop and Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru took a large step back as a dark aura seemed to steam off of the hokage.

"Uh… I was really coming back...I swear!"

But the aura just got darker and the air stifling and before anyone moved Shikamaru in his firmest voice called out,

"Now Sai!"

Sakura whipped to look at the Nara and then to the Anbu who instantly undid the handcuffs and sliced through the wraps. And she wanted to ask why but before the thought even crossed her mind in a blur Tsunade had moved toward Naruto her fist out and then…

BAM!

The space that Naruto had been was covered in dust. Sakura coughed as she tried to swipe at the cloud so she could see,

"What in the..!"

Sasuke was watching with his sharingan unable to hide the smirk on his face as he got to watch Naruto finally get the punishment he deserved,

"What a drag...I knew this was going to happen"

Shikamaru said lazily as he brushed the dust of his shoulder. And as the cloud faded there in it was a furious Tsunade and luckily no blood,

"Damn… OI! OLD HAG! I SAID I WAS COMING BACK!"

Naruto stood a ways back. His chakra had been all over the place when the cuffs came off but with Kuruma on his side it was easy to maneuver out of the way. And he was lucky too because he would have surely died if he had stayed there.

 **Told you**

Naruto scowled he had managed to clear to the corridor but really… Naruto wouldn't underestimate-

"Grand fireball technique"

Naruto eyes widened as he turned his head to see a large ball of fire fly toward him down the hall.

"Crap"

Because it was coming at him fast and there was little room to maneuver. He jumped back quickly his hands moved into one hand sign and he gathered the chakra together kneading it like he had been trained,

 _Tiger_

"Water style…"

Everyone's eyes widened because never before had they seen Naruto do a nature based jutsu and here he was taking in a deep breathe,

"WATER BULLET!"

The water shot out slamming into the fireball, the hot and cold creating a large explosion that sounded like thunder and vibrated the building. The area filled with steam and humidity.

"Naruto… you ran away…"

Tsunade said as the steam began to clear,

"You left without telling anyone...and for that…"

Because the feeling was all too overwhelming,

"I HAVE A RIGHT TO BEAT YOUR ARSE!"

Sai shook his head the dampness making his hair slightly wet, and as he looked up to see the steam clearing he could see Naruto.

Looking more stunning than ever. Those bright blue eyes glistening in joy and mischief, a cheeky smile on his face, and a hand running through his damp blonde hair.

"And you...tobi-bro?"

The guy in question flinched at that one, it was a nickname that he had given him when he was 3 and hadn't liked saying his whole name fully. But it brought memories of happy times...when they had been so close and Naruto had looked at him like he was the coolest ninja in the world.

He smiled at the thought,

"Well...I agree, going off on your own like that..when you're so young…. someone has to punish you."

He couldn't lie Obito could understand why his friend had fallen for the brat when had he turned into such a charmer looking at him with a challenge in his eyes.

"But also...for my best friend...ya know"

He watched Naruto flinch. That was a good sign, the kid regretted his actions but still….

A foot stomped and they all looked back at Tsunade,

"Just take it like a man AND STAY STILL!"

She ran for him again and Naruto moved forward just slipping under her with a speed she hadn't thought him capable,

"Yea..sorry but...i'd like to live, believe it"

And with that Naruto leapt out the window and took off.


	21. Chapter 21

**And no as awesome as I am I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

The team could see it in his slouch. They could see it in the heaviness of his steps. Despite the noiselessness of his movements there was a jerking to each lunge as if he had to pull it out of somewhere deep inside him.

They knew that their captain... no, Kakashi was tired.

The man, like he had a habit of doing on all the missions he went on, overdid it. He was simply supposed to train them but he always went the extra mile to far as if trying to reach that point of exhaustion and weariness that it made it hard to think.

Many of the recruits except a select few didn't know why Kakashi had returned to anbu. Rumor had it that one of his students had gone rouge and the punishment was Anbu, some thought it was because he was guilt ridden that as the child's teacher he hadn't stopped them. either way Kakashi's new found habit was worrying to them. Because the man was good, skilled, respected and overall someone that they found themselves caring about.

A hand went up and the stopped their trekking, dissolving in the shadows the trees were giving them.

Was it an enemy?

Kakashi's nose was good and would notify them. He didn't move for a second but then disappeared out of sight. When they caught sight of him again he was standing in front of a another returning konoha team; and a familiar one at that.

They had a stand off before Kakashi reached up and pulled off his mask a very clear DON'T in the book of anbu but no one could reproach him, not when he looked that tired.

"Oi, when were anbu allowed to take off their mask during a mission?"

Well everyone expect that man. But Kakashi gave him a ghost of a smile and he sighed.

"Guys go on I'll catch up"

For once Rock Lee didn't say anything and Neji gave Gai a pointed look before nodding as he took control and led the team ahead. Kakashi also brushed off his own team and while none of them wanted to they obeyed obediently at the very least.

And Gai looked at his old friend and rival. The man had good days and bad days. Some days he was normal and like nothing was wrong but others…. He looked just as weary and worn and...old.

"You are not burning of the springtime of youth my friend"

Kakashi smirked and began walking as did Gai,

"I just overdid it a bit"

Gai gave a sparkling smile to that,

"You are getting old had it been me no enemy would dare best the green beast of Konoha!"

Kakashi sighed with a small smile,

"Perhaps"

And then the silence continued but it wasn't stifling, it was comfortable and relaxed for some time until Kakashi realized Gai was getting fidgety and he knew the reason but he wasn't sure if he wanted to indulge him today….

Well why not?

"Gai is something wrong?"

At the question Gai stopped nervously sweating and looked firm as if about to give distressing news.

"We are going at an unyouthfully slow pace."

Yea Kakashi saw this coming. And he could feel how low his strength and chakra was, but that was the whole point, tiring himself to an unthinkable level.

"That's cause you're getting old"

The shock was evident in the man's face as Kakashi continued to walk forward hands in his pockets as if he was casually walking and not extremely tired from just finishing up an A rank mission.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! CURSE YOUR HIPNESS! I SHALL CHALLENGE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Kakashi didn't even bother to hide the happiness in his eyes as he stared ahead ready to get home.

* * *

"DAMN THAT BRAT!"

Tsunade jumped out of the window in chase and Obito quickly followed.

And this is why Shikamaru said it was going to be a drag. Because both Tsunade and Obito were passionate and hot tempered people. So he figured that surely they would start a fight and well… This was a fight with hokage's, no good could come of this.

"Sai"

Shikamaru sighed,

"Can you get us there?"

Sai cocked his head before nodding and with a stroke of his ink a bird crawled out of the paper and flew out the window spreading its large wings and showing that clearly it could carry all four of them.

And Sasuke didn't have to be told twice. He hated the former anbu that was for sure but his desire to see Naruto get pummeled was far more overwhelming and he'd be damned if he missed this.


	22. Chapter 22

**So I was just recently watching some Naruto clips for motivational purposes and I realized how glad I am that I got rid of Rin. I mean no offense I don't hate the girl but she was... and during the fourth ninja war she... *sigh* it was troubling to say in the least.**

* * *

Naruto gave a heavy sighed as he hid concealing his presence. It was like he was on the war grounds….

His eyes glazed a bit at the thought. On his journeys fighting was not all that uncommon. However on one particular adventure he had happened upon a civil war. Rocky terrain, ambushes, even now he could still see the dead bodies litter the ground.; Bodies of people that had fought beside him.

That reality had been harsh. It now made sense why the veterans of Konoha had seemed so jaded.

That had been because they were.

And now the feeling of adrenaline was raising in his throat because any wrong move could spell out death in an instant.

DAMN THEM!

Honestly were they trying to kill him?!

But he had no time as a spike in chakra appeared behind him and he turned just in time to see the old hag with her leg up ready to demolish whatever it touched. He quickly backflipped out of the way and skidded back and he was right Tsunade's leg crashed into the ground splitting the earth Naruto gulped but before he had a chance to breath a wissing went past his ear. He whipped around and just barely dodged an oncoming shuriken.

Sometimes with Obito's personality it was hard to tell where he stood in the realm of the other Uchihas. But his skills were based on their foundations. Shuriken wielding, fire element, he was indeed an Uchiha to the core.

Naruto flicked out a few kunai, well… more than a few. He held one between each finger like claws. But this was his only choice now, he needed some distance from the two powerhouses. So without an ounce of hesitation he threw them around him creating a barrier of sorts and without having to wait too long the training ground exploded.

* * *

Kakashi enjoyed Gai's company just for these moments.

Racing with him, dodging weapons of distraction and running with his heart pounding.

It was in these moments that he didn't have to think. He had one goal to get there first and that was all he had to worry about. Not missions, not subordinates, not blind dates, and arrogant students and certainly not THAT person.

They jumped from the trees as they reached the last stretch before them and saw the beautiful tall wooden gates that signalled home,

"TODAY IS THE DAY THAT I SHALL OVERCOME!"

Gai shouted in glee. But they were neck and neck and Kakashi had just a bit of steam left and with a smirk he inched himself just a smidge forward to Gai's horror.

It didn't have to look pretty, it didn't have to look nice, it could look like a dying chicken but results mattered and Gai grit his teeth as tears filled his eyes from the speed they were at…

So close…

Just a bit more….

BAM!

Their backs slammed into each other as they froze hearing the explosion.

Jounin instincts were up and alert as they looked side to side for the enemy when another sound was heard and the earth shook.

They didn't have to say anything as their eyes lock and they determined the location. They had worked too long with one another, they had gotten so far in their careers that words were almost unnecessary.

The bolted inside the guards seeing them and also understanding gave them a brief nod as they continued racing toward the training grounds.

* * *

Obito was impressed to say in the least.

Naruto had grown more than he thought possible. The kid was always strong, being trained with a sannin did that to you however, it was always withstrained. Held back.

He had mentioned the notion to Jiraiya once in order to figure out why Naruto wasn't further advanced. Jiraiya had informed him that him and Minato had given the boy rules so that his skills wouldn't gain too much attention.

Now….

Without the command of Jiraiya and without his father Naruto was… Free.

It was a weird thought because to say that he was free now meant it acknowledged that he was restrained before. And it was only in seeing those clear blue eyes, mischievous smile and hearing him call him by that old name that he realized how much he had been.

In the shadow of his father and within watch of the council Naruto was constantly being constricted and scrutinized. But the child in front of him that had been away for years had carried no chains and flew threw the air from the explosion like the freest person in the world.

It made Obito smile.

He had been hurt and angry when he heard that Naruto had left. At first he blamed Tsunade because he felt had he still had the hat maybe the boy wouldn't have left. He blamed Sasuke for not bringing him back, and he blamed the village for causing the blonde so much pain that he had to leave.

But the one person that he couldn't blame that brought him back to the sane person he was was… Kakashi.

The man was distraught but he fought not to show it gritting his teeth and bearing through it, So Obito had no right to mope. If Kakashi could overcome so could he.

But still…

Still the pain and hurt that Naruto thought the only way out for him was to leave the village stung. But now… Seeing him, seeing him fly with speed that surely matched his father. Blonde hair flying and a smile on whiskered cheeks. And that bright orange scarf wrapped warmly around his neck Obito was glad.

Glad that Naruto had left, that he had found his way, found peace.

But peace or not Obito couldn't help the joy that came to him at facing this child that he once considered a younger brother in battle.

"Naruto…"

The boy stood back his guard up but with that smile on his face. Tsunade came to stand near Obito,

"You've far exceeded my expectations"

Blue eyes blinked and his widened as they softened, it was no wonder why Kakashi had fallen for the kid.

"Yea… Thanks"

Obito nodded before his hands started moving into the required seals and Naruto's eyes squinted.

Ram - Horse - Snake

Tsunade braced herself to move and he watched Naruto twitch but hold his ground

Dragon - Rat

Obito could feel the heat build in his stomach,

Ox - Tiger

He took a deep breath and then in an instant moved

"Fire style: DRAGON FLAME BOMB!"

Flames in the shape of dragons rose bolting toward the blonde who seemed to smile nervously,

"Seriously?"

The dragons rose from every side toward him and then exploded the blast making the trees shake and Sai's ink bird broke dropping its riders down on the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh where oh where did my shipping go~ oh where oh where did it go~**

* * *

Shikamaru was impressed. He was sure that with the skills of both Obito and Lady Tsunade that Naruto would have been crushed by now but as always the blonde had a way of not fitting in the mold he made. His saving grace was his speed and lack of hesitation. If the kid held back any intention to kill he would have long been finished. But throwing bombs with no regard and kunais aimed fatally he refused to give them an inch. And Shikamaru was sure that Naruto didn't desire to kill them. Rather that he trusted that they were so much stronger than him that he didn't have the option of holding back, And that was smart.

Sakura on the other hand was shocked. She had fought with Naruto and seen his skills; or so she had thought. The man in front of her was nothing like his younger counterpart. He was too fast and skilled. And… Happy. And that stung a bit. That she had never seen him so 'light' before.

Sai had no opinion except that he hoped that they didn't continue for too long. The Training ground would already have to be remodeled but the loud noises and spikes of chakra had certainly alerted and attracted a few stealthy onlookers. And if that wasn't enough he was worried that the person next to him wouldn't be able to contain himself for much longer. That person being...

Sasuke.

Watching Naruto fight fueled a fire in him that he couldn't remember feeling last. The skills and speed that he displayed were much better than they were when they had fought in the valley. And his body thrummed in anticipation to have a rematch. In fact he was eager to just jump in but he was sure that tipping the scale in anyway would lead to someone getting seriously hurt and he couldn't see Obito getting injured and not hearing it from the clan.

He clenched his fist in hope and restraint, he just had to wait his turn, then he would get to fight too…..

"What's going on?"

The four youngsters turned to see two familiar people and they all heard Shikamaru whisper a distinct exhaust filled, bloody hell.

Gai and Kakashi looked at the smoked filled area they could see the Hokage standing watching whoever was suppose to be in the midst of what had probably caused an explosion.

Once again the jounin turned to the children they once considered students.

It had been awhile since Kakashi had seen his old team. He didn't like to be involved with them because the dynamics just felt off and he didn't have the heart to pick up the slack but he knew he had to ask anyway,

"What happened?"

Sasuke with the arrogance of a show bull smiled and gave him such a mocking look that he was tempted to punch him,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

But there was joy in there as well that couldn't be hidden and it made Kakashi's brow raised. He turned to get the answers from Shikamaru since the kid would be clear but he was avoiding his gaze as if his life depended on it, Sai was.. Well Sai so he didn't even look to him and turned to Sakura.

Her eyes were wide and her face pale like she had seen a ghost but slowly her hands lifted to her mouth and tears filled her eyes and Kakashi took a step back as pity filled her gaze,

"Oh sensei…"

Okay they were all useless. Gai was even blinking in confusion. So instead he turned back to the scene. The smoke was starting to fade in the breeze But maybe because Kakashi was so tired and yet alert his hyper awareness was at it's peek. And maybe that was why he saw the glint amongst the smoke and the others hadn't.

And well no matter how tired he was, when Obito's life was in danger he was going to put his life on the line to save his. He hadn't been able to save Rin but he would be damned if he watched Obito ever die in front of him.

So his body moved in a why that would even challenge Shuhei's body flicker and appeared in front of Obito. Clearly neither Tsunade or his friend were expecting him because their eyes widened in surprise. But it was worth it as whoever the enemy's kunai slammed into his own letting out a high pitch clash.

"Kakashi!?"

Obito whisper/yelled but Kakashi had to focus. Someone was attacking the current and previous hokage, such behavior was not tolerable.

But the smoke began to clear from the impact and though he didn't have anything distinctively visualized in his brain this… this wasn't it….

Not… tanned skinned that looked kissed softly by the sun.

Not...lined whiskers…..

Not….

Not….

Not…

"Ka...Kashi?"

The boy said in probably as much shock as he was in…

Not… Deep expressive eyes that were windows to his soul …

Not….

A surge of chakra raged from his left and a fist slammed into a tanned cheek sending the strange phenomenon across the area bouncing painfully across the ground.

"GOT YA DAMN BRAT!"

But Kakashi couldn't hear it, He couldn't breath, he couldn't think because surely though slightly different that person had to be… there was no way that person wasn't…

"Na...ru...to?"

But his body that he had pushed to the limit could take no more of the torture he was putting it through and his eyes grew heavy. He was sure that he heard Obito call his name but he didn't care about that… None of that mattered what mattered was the the fact that somehow, someway…

Naruto…

HIS Naruto…

Had returned.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so I know it's been awhile and it's not that I haven't been writing I've just been writing reallllllllllllllly slow. but I finally kicked up the tempo so here we go a lot of chaps for my chick-a-dees!**

* * *

Naruto was glad that Kakashi was still sleeping.

He wasn't as thrilled to hear that the man had pushed himself to the point that he would most likely be out for a couple days. And he was more unpleased to learn that this was not an uncommon occurrence. But for now he was glad.

Because with Kakashi out he didn't have to face that hurdle just yet,

 **But you will… eventually**

He sighed. Well he was already back home no need to run anymore. But while he had the time he wanted to tackle a few other issues.

And that was why he snuck out the hospital. They thought they were SO smart chaining him down, but he was not a little kid anymore he could get out of a few chakra restraints now a days.

Now onto his list. He walked down the streets. He was wearing a slight henge because he didn't need that much drama with his list of chores.

It was so nostalgic that the village hadn't changed that much. In fact the scene was too nice. When he left it had seemed gray and broken but after 3 years of absence they had really bloomed,

Maybe the village really was better without him,

 **Oh shut up you pessimistic brat**

Naruto smiled.

That's right he had no time to think that way in fact his first stop on the list was coming up and he wasn't going to do this with a frown.

"Ah!"

An older man said,

"Welcome to ichiraku's new here?"

Naruto smiled at the man teuchi hadn't changed at all. The man didn't seem to age an ounce,

"No actually, it's just been a while since i've been back"

* * *

Teuchi was no ninja but he was smart. He could remember any customer no matter what and he couldn't recall any young male with pale skin, messy black hair and such striking blue eyes. The young man was handsome so he was sure he would have remembered him,

"Oh… How long has it been?"

The young man smiled but it was tinted with sadness,

"Maybe… too long, i'm not sure. One beef ramen please"

Teuchi worked on the meal stealing quick glances at the stranger. Now that he was looked more closely there was something about his eyes.

Those deep blue eyes, they turned to him making him jump but he gave a disarming smile. With ease and experience He placed the bowl on the counter and watched as the man's eyes sparkled something that was also familiar,

"So you planning to stick around"

The guy was half way through shoving the food down his throat when he looked up and swallowed,

"Ah… Home for good. ya know"

That smile… those eyes… that speech..

The stranger finished the bowl and thanked him for the food before getting up. And there was no way that Teuchi would allow a stranger a free meal but as the memories began to flood in, the speculation turned into certainty the man walked off,

"Put it on my tab, kay old man"

And tears filled his eyes as he looked at the back fade away. But he rubbed his eyes because grown men don't cry. But the joy was making it hard to contain,

"Damn Brat…"

He rubbed his eyes as the memories of a cheery blonde that couldn't get enough of his food.

"If Naruto thinks he can just walk off after a meal, he's dead wrong."


	25. Chapter 25

**SO once again I do not own Naruto... cause if I did it would not be the same story if you can tell. But besides that I quite enjoyed these chapters because I didn't realize that I was overlapping shippuden a bit with the sequence of meeting people not everything! mind you but little things so I laughed a bit at the inception .**

* * *

That was much easier than he thought it would be.

 **Just wait for it**.

Came a sinister chuckle

 _Who's being pessimistic now?!_

But Naruto wasn't going to let it get to him. He strolled on with a smile. Good ramen and good memories that was the best way to start the day. Now the question was who to see next. The list was long. In fact much longer than he had thought. When he left he had surely felt alone but now that he thought back on it, he had known quite a few people.

He was almost too lost in thought when the feeling struck. Surges of familiar yet unfamiliar chakra flooded through his senses.

He bolted.

He was sure they weren't bad people. Konoha was stronger than that and their security had risen quite a bit from when his father was in charge but the instinct wouldn't die. Someone was chasing him; so he ran.

And boy were they good.

No matter how many bends he made the tracker weren't far behind. He jumped over the rooftops trying to think.

How were they following him?… And how did he get rid of them?

Naruto could increase his speed and he thought about it but the chakra felt ever so familiar that he wasn't sure if that was something he should do. In fact if he could just identify…

"FANG OVER FANG!"

Naruto turned to see a fast spinning vortex head his way.

"THE HECK!?"

He wasted no time gathering the chakra in his feet and leaping into the air, But the vortex followed his trail into the sky and Naruto was just able to dodge in a split second.

"So you finally decided to come back, huh?"

The vortexes stopped and in it's place stood was a familiar face,

"Kiba… Long time no see"

Kiba scowled at the smile on that unfamiliar face. But even despite the transformation his nose would not forget a scent,

"You traitor...WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD JUST LEAVE!?"

Naruto almost forgot about Kiba's hot blooded personality. It was a bit refreshing in a way and reminded him a bit of Lizette

I wonder how she's doing?

Better than you most likely

Naruto frowned internally but then focused back in on the guy in front of him. Times really had changed. Kiba looked taller to say in the least, his hair was a bit shorter and he wasn't wearing that furry hooded jacket. Inside he had opted for a leather one that honestly made him look kind of cool.

"YA GONNA SAY ANYTHING!?"

Just as fiery as the good old days, Naruto smiled.

"Well as much as i'd love to stay and chat i feel like staying any longer wouldn't really end well"

Naruto took a small step back. Even if Kiba had a great nose the fact was if he couldn't catch him than it was all good,

"You do not plan on leaving? Right? Why? Because that would be poor manners"

The sound of buzzing surrounded him; Kikaichu. Naruto sighed as he glanced back, Out racing Kiba's nose was one thing but getting rid of a bug...

"Shino…"

The Aburame man pushed his glasses up,

"You remember me.."

That made Naruto blink,

"Well yea.. That and your chakra signature"

Silence filled the area as A miracle of a lifetime happened; Shino was not forgotten.

"Na...ruto?"

And it was that voice that caused him to jolt.

" _i've watched you"_

That reminded him of a soft timid voice,

" _I.. started liking myself."_

That had helped him so many years ago

" _Even when you always fail…"_

When he was confused and doubted himself

" _you have the strength to get back up"_

Saying something so seemingly small yet in every way; saving him

" _Because i believe that's what true strength is"_

"Hinata"

He wasn't sure if she was surprised to see him or just that he remembered her. But she had changed quite a bit from the last time that he had seen. Her once short hair was now long and her tan over coat was now purple. Her eyes were still the same soft pupiless ones he remembered but she was slowly maturing that much was clear.

Just thinking of the words of that day made him smile,

"You look good Hinata"

He watched her face burn into a fierce red and then watched as she fell over.

"OI!"

Naruto called out but it did little as Hinata lay unconscious on the ground,

"What the…"

"HEY STOP IGNORING ME YA JERK!"

And that brought him to his other problem; a riled dog.

"Look Kiba, Sorry i left but you have to believe me i was planning on coming back."

Kiba's slitted eyes grew dark,

"Then don't run away now and face me"

And Naruto wanted to. Because they were friends and he knew how to communicate with Kiba; Fists. However they were also in the middle of the street and he knew that if they really let loose there would be no protecting the civilians,

"Kiba…"

"DON'T KIBA ME! FIGHT-"

Kiba went to take a step forward but before he could a sword lay at his throat and where Akamaru would have stepped in a sword was also pressed at his abdomen. Shino was trapped too as his wrist was held in a vice like grip and Naruto could see pain in his near future as he watched his saviors and the guards that would lead him to his execution stopping the two members of team eight.

"Inuzuka, this is not the place for such a confrontation."

Said the man hold the two swords,

"Plus! We were asked to escort him to a very important person"

Said the smiling leader. Kiba wasn't happy in the least but he knew better to go against Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha. Genius' of the Uchiha clan and anbu operatives.

Seeing the dog lover calm down Itachi moved to sheath his sword before looking at the dark haired man. In this transformation he looked like he could be a member of the Uchiha clan. And the thought made a smile burn on the inside.

Naruto was back.

"Hey… tachi-bro… shu-chan…"

It was clear that Naruto was nervous but Itachi still looked at him indifferently. Shisui on the other hand enjoyed the punk fretting,

"You took quite a long time to return…. Naruto"

And sure Naruto knew that they weren't really there to save him, and that they probably had a worst punishment in store but it was good, good to see them again.

* * *

SLAP!

The transformation fell off in an instant and Naruto scowled at the mocking smirk coming from Sasuke as he stood in the back watching,

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

That was a rhetorical question. You never answered questions like that. It only made it worse.

"YOU WERE ONLY 13!?"

Well 13 and1/2 in the ninja community was practically grown but still it was not the time to comment.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!?"

Almost…. once they reached this point the time to speak would come up soon enough,

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!?"

Tears filled her eyes and he knew that the time to speak was now,

"Aunty Mikoto… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to worry you…"

The glare he received in returned only proved he still got the timing wrong,

SLAP!

That was going to bruise.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK I WOULD DO WHEN YOU DISAPPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE!?"

He knew that the moment that Itachi and Shisui appeared that he was going to aunty. He had no doubt Sasuke was out to get him and probably told his mom like the punk he was. And he knew that Mikoto though usually calm and gentle mannered had been friends with his mom and could have a hot temper too… this was one of those moments.

"I was going to come back"

The snickering on Sasuke's face only told him how wrong he had been in his choice of words,

Damn it,

"SO THAT MEANS IT'S FINE!? IT'S OKAY TO RUN AWAY FROM HOME AS LONG AS YOU COME BACK EVENTUALLY?1 NO ONE KNEW IF YOU WERE STILL ALIVE! WHAT IF YOU NEVER CAME BACK?!"

Naruto sighed, this really wasn't what he was looking forward to.

SMACK!

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

Naruto dared not touch the lump that was sure to form,

"...yes Ma'am"


	26. Chapter 26

**I am the more passionate person in my friend duo however I know that if it came down to it my more quiet friend could be passionate too which is why I felt that Mikoto could also be a spit fire. if she really wanted.**

* * *

"He what?"

Neji said as he held his passed out heiress in his arms. It was lucky for them that they had passed by. After a strange morning in which the hokage's had apparently gone out for a training 'session',

At least that's what Shikamaru had told him later.

But now he was beginning to see it in a totally different light.

"Yep Naruto's returned"

Kiba said, he was calmer now and saw the rationality that Itachi had in stopping them before it went too far.

Neji looked over at his teammates. And it wasn't that they weren't happy with the news or anything like that. In fact Naruto really had been a dear friend to them and they missed him a great deal….

The problem was…

* * *

"Talk about surprises"

Choji said as he popped another chip in his mouth. Shikamaru sighed.

"So troublesome, If i don't go on a mission ever again it won't be long enough"

Choji smiled as he looked at his friend. And he knew shikamaru, that despite the chaos that the mission probably was the fact that he brought home Naruto made up for it.

In fact though he kept silent he knew that every mission Shikamaru went on he kept an eye out for the blonde.

But now contrary to what he was saying Choji had no doubt that he was content. Because only when Shikamaru was in a truly good mood did he treat him to free food and seeing as they were at the one shop that said blonde would visit Choji was 100 percent positive.

"SHIKA! CHO!"

Both boys turned to see their familiar teammate running toward them with a wide smile on her face. She didn't stop until she was at the counter her long hair flipping in the movement.

"DID YOU HEAR!?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes,

"So loud"

Choji ignored it as he looked at Ino who was practically beaming,

"What?"

Ino was known the legendary gossip, she knew everything that came through and while she wasn't one to brag about others secrets this was a rumor that looked as if it were threatening to blow.

"NARUTO'S BACK!"

And had they been the only people in the ramen stand the silence would have made sense. But they hadn't been when she yelled out the news and the whole shop grew still.

"Yea, Shikamaru just told me"

Ino glared at the man for spilling the news before her. Whispers began to grow as the news of Naruto's return began to spread,

"Wait… Naruto?"

Ten 10 turned to see their old academy teacher staring at them in disbelief,

"Yea, he's supposed to be locked away in the hospital...Iruka"

Shikamaru said. He knew how close the two had been. Iruka had been the one that had given him a chance to start his ninja career. Iruka had been the father figure that Naruto desperately wanted to see in his real father. And Iruka cared for him like a younger sibling.

"NARUTO-BRO IS BACK!?"

This kid on the other hand… Shikamaru just didn't understand how Naruto seemed to know everybody. Shikamaru only knew him because his teacher was the kids uncle but even then they never really talked. But according to the boy Naruto had become his mentor and he was going to grow up and surpass him.

Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Shikamaru sighed, He just wanted to relax in peace was that too much to ask for.

"Apparently, he came back of his own free will. Rumor has it he was in a land far away entranced by a beautiful princess."

Shikamaru raised a brow, Ino's info network was something to be feared after all. Though not completely accurate it was pretty close. Naruto was with a princess but… didn't everyone know that Naruto was gay? I mean with the non-subtle way Kakashi acted around him when he was younger, there really no denying it.

Konohamaru beamed,

"REALLY!? WHAT PRINCESS!?"

And like Usual Ino could weave a good story. Of nights and competitions that sounded fanciful and brilliant but reality was always all that much boring. And according to Shikamaru's memories it had been more work than it was worth.

"So he's at the hospital!?"

Konohamaru smiled. Shikamaru looked at the blue scarfed boy and nodded but before said child ran off the curtain opened and a weary looking man stepped in. He was dressed in all black not a speck of color on his plain outfit as if he had just thrown something on after rolling out of bed, however all eyes were on his form as he slumped heavily on the stool and looked up to teuchi whose mouth had fallen open staring at him in shock. but the man was obviously to weary to notice,

"Round two old man…. Man my ears are still ringing."

"NARUTO!?"

Naruto blinked as he looked over to see the whole of ten 10, Konohamaru and Iruka looking at him like he was a ghost.

"Ah… hey?"

Konohamaru was the one who broke the silence as a grin split his face,

"NARUTO! WATCH THIS!"

Just then a pop sounded and the area was filled with smoke and where Konohamaru was standing instead was a beautiful, tall, and voluptuous brunette.

Ino's mouth dropped and blood poured out of Iruka's nose.

The technique ended fairly quickly as Konohamaru stood there smugly looking at the person he had always thought of a mentor,

"Well.. what do ya think of that?"

Naruto smirked. The look was so mature that Konohamaru was shocked,

"I see you've grown but i'm sorry to say that i don't do kid pranks like that anymore"

And the crowd looked at him in surprise. Perhaps Naruto really had changed over time. There was really no wonder why but still… he really had…

"WATCH THIS NEW AND IMPROVED SEXY TECHNIQUE!"

Naruto cried out with enthusiasm,

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Iruka slammed his fist in Naruto's face sending him flying,

It really just wasn't his day,

"HERE I THOUGHT YOU MATURED AND LOOK AT THIS!"

Naruto smiled nervously as he pulled himself to his feet,

"Nice to see you too teacher Iruka"

And the name made Iruka calm down,

"Really after not seeing you for so-"

But the look on Naruto's face changed and ino's breath caught as her sensory abilities kicked in,

"WATCH OUT SOMETHING'S COMING!"

No one needed to be told twice as something with the speed of a meteor came crashing to the area that Naruto had been before he jumped back. Dust covered the area but the killer intent was still there and Naruto couldn't afford to relax,

 _But who would be so angry at him?_

"You have gotten faster…"

As the dust cleared Naruto could make out that familiar jounin jacket and slowly but surely the rest of the figure came into view and he cursed under his breath.

 **You really are going to die**

Naruto frowned as the monster of a man turned to him fully,

"My youthful rival"

Great… it just had to be Gai.


	27. Chapter 27

_Kakashi walked down the road with his hands in his pocket. He had been told to run a few errands but now that he finished he could go back to his original mission. Passing through the village a strong feeling of nostalgia passed through him. When was the last time that the village felt so warm and welcoming. That it felt bright and cheerful. After everything that had transpired three years ago it seemed as if it was always in a state of healing and never fully repaired._

 _Still, this feeling was nice._

" _Run! He's a monster!"_

" _He's crazy!"_

 _A few older boys ran passed him in a hurry panic on their faces and it made him curious. So he continued down their path wondering what it was that had caused them to fret._

 _His eyes widened at the scene,_

" _Naru...to?"_

 _And indeed just ahead was Naruto small and young._

 _Ah! A memory?_

 _Because Naruto looked only about 7 at the moment and this particular event had happened at that time. Where Kakashi had found Naruto beating in the face of an older child, anger in his face and no mercy on his fist._

" _NARUTO!"_

* * *

 _He remembered that he had taken the injured boy to the hospital. Naruto was still young so he didn't fully know how to control the skills he was being taught so he had messed the kid up fairly well._

 _Then he had taken the young blonde away to a training ground for some privacy to talk,_

" _Why did you hit him?"_

 _Naruto refused to look at him with a pout on his face,_

" _Naruto, you can't just go around beating people up"_

 _That made Naruto mad,_

" _Shut up stupid cyclops! You don't even know what happened"_

" _Then tell me"_

 _Kakashi urged again. It seemed weird reliving a memory. Because in this innocent memory Naruto hadn't fully lost anything yet. His blue eyes didn't carry as much sorrow or weight and that childish aspect was something he wanted to last forever…. Because damn… it wasn't fair…_

" _NARUTO UZUMAKI!"_

 _Both blinked as they turned to see an angry Rin stomping toward him,_

" _What is this i hear about you putting a patient in the hospital?"_

 _Naruto frowned as he looked at her,_

" _Was it a tall kid?"_

 _She seemed blindsided for a sec,_

" _Yes?"_

" _With an ugly mole on the side of his neck?"_

 _That comment made her frown,_

" _Yes….?"_

" _Than yea i did it"_

 _Smack!_

" _Ouch! Why'd you hit me!?"_

 _Rin ignored the comment and pulled him out of earshot by the collar of his orange shirt. And Kakashi was caught off guard, sure this was a memory but… when was the last time he had dreamed of Rin?_

 _Her once short brown hair was beginning to grow out at this point and she was getting taller with age. She was already well known throughout the hospital for her skills._

 _He had forgotten._

 _Seeing her scolding the blonde boy who couldn't help but be obedient; it seemed so surreal._

" _Jeez not even five minutes and she's on his case."_

 _Kakashi turned to see Obito standing beside him. There were less wrinkles on his face, he looked… Happy. And he looked at Rin like… Like she had never died._

 _The thought made him cry. Because in the future the love of his life would be ripped away from his life in the cruelest of ways. Soon he would be left without that person to anchor him…. It really wasn't fair._

" _Heard some kids say that he made fun of his mom"_

 _Kakashi was brought back to the moment,_

" _Said that she was too frail to be a real ninja and that as the hokage's wife she should be better"_

 _Kakashi frowned as he looked at the the blonde. That would be enough to rile the boy up. He was always so fiercely protective of his mother, that was why when she died…._

 _The thought made him nauseous._

" _Obito planning to be late for another meeting?"_

 _Both students turned to see their former teacher. That lengthening golden hair not quite as bright as his sun slammed into Kakashi sending a tsunami of emotions through him. Kakashi wanted to scream at the man. He wanted to yell and punch him and show him what for. Because this man had effectively abandoned them. When Naruto needed him, when Obito needed him; he had abandoned them. And Kakashi had always respected the man, he really had. He had looked at the man as a legend who had ended the fourth ninja war and brought the village to peace. That had sealed the nine tails and had saved so many lives…. But not the ones closest to him._

 _However the legend of a man standing behind him looked well. Despite a missing arm he held himself up regally like any hokage would. And he seemed content._

" _Well…."_

 _Obito said nervously. They were training him to be the next hokage, so the amount of meetings were overwhelming but nevertheless Obito, though late, was always there._

" _Oh! What happened?"_

 _Minato asked as he looked over at Naruto kneeling apologetically in front of Rin._

" _Naruto beat up some kid"_

 _And Kakashi never noticed the dark look in Minato's eyes before. He knew that Naruto's and his father's relationship was rocky but he always dubbed it to Naruto's eagerness to surpass him and make a name for himself. But now, he could see doubt, as fear crept in Minato's eyes at Obito's words,_

" _Naruto?"_

 _He said very cautiously as if to wonder what he was going to do next,_

" _Defense really"_

 _Obito said nonchalantly as if he didn't notice the tension in Minato, and the truth was he probably didn't because Kakashi couldn't remember it being there before either. But at the response the man seemed to relax._

 _And just when Kakashi was going to finally save Naruto because left to her own devices Rin could go on for hours a shrill screech rang through the trees,_

" _NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Naruto jumped because it didn't take a genius to guess who that banshee like cry belonged to. And if you couldn't guess there in a visible distance was the woman with her red hair flying in rage and stomping toward them,_

 _Apparently someone told Kushina._

 _Naruto's naturally tan skin turned pale as he scrambled to get up to flee. And she wasn't alone. It was a guess that when she heard the news she had probably bumped into Mikoto because there the woman was following with a nervous and slightly embarrassed smile and her youngest son trailing behind._

" _WAIT MA! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"_

" _So you didn't hit anyone?"_

 _She stopped and said calmly. And sweat poured from Naruto's brow making Sasuke snicker,_

" _well...I mean.. Yea.. but…."_

 _The rage came back all at once,_

" _NARUTOO!"_

 _And he bolted trying desperately to escape her grasp._

" _What a drag… what he'd do this time?"_

 _Minato turned with a gentle smile,_

" _Shikaku, what brings you out here?"_

 _Kakashi always thought that Shikaku had aged poorly, The man looked older than a lot of the other men. He had succeeded his clan and bore a son but the man was a stickler for work no matter how much he complained,_

" _I was passing by, Yoshina wanted some bread when i heard someone screaming"_

 _Obito used to this answered casually,_

" _Fight"_

 _Shikaku raised a brow,_

" _Did he win?"_

" _Oh yea"_

 _Obito said smiling._

" _AH! SHIKAMARU!"_

 _Naruto had noticed the two Nara's standing to the side. Kakashi always wondered how the young Nara put up with such an upbeat person like Naruto but he supposed that like him that maybe he liked the sun too,_

" _SAVE ME!"_

 _shikamaru didn't even make a move just sighed,_

" _No way, too troublesome."_

 _And Kakashi smiled just as he had back then, because Nara's were smart and there was no way that anyone would interfere with Kushina's wrath._

" _Lord Hokage"_

 _Came a deeper voice and now the much larger group turned to newcomers two rather familiar hyuga's,_

" _Hiashi"_

 _Minato acknowledged,_

" _What is this bring your child to work day?"_

 _Rin giggled as she walked toward them, and Kakashi was beginning to feel that way too with the sight of Neji there._

" _I was training him when i got the request, i decided to bring him along."_

" _I see, and what request was this that you had to seek me out,"_

 _Hiashi bowed,_

" _Of course, the meeting has been postponed slightly. Apparently the son of the jonin in charge of the report was suddenly sent to the hospital and he was very concerned; however it should only be a slight delay."_

" _Don't tell me…."_

 _Shikaku sighed and Shikamaru seemingly catching on shook his head,_

" _How troublesome"_

 _And Kakashi wondered if that was the power of Naruto's luck that only he could beat of the son of the jounin that was to have a very important meeting with the hokage and elders._

" _NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! HELP!"_

 _Kakashi was tempted to help as well but he was feeling slightly jaded that the kid wasn't calling out to him when clearly he was the best choice. But Neji was a caretaker. He usually was in charge of caring for his two cousins and so hearing the young child cry out for assistance fueled that part of his brain,_

" _Alright...i'm coming"_

 _But just as he was going an irritating scoff was heard and his head turned slowly with a twitch to his number one enemy,_

" _Really think you can survive...Hyuga?"_

 _His family name came out like bile and he felt his own hackles raise,_

" _Maybe not, but i'm not one that is SCARED of a challenge… Uchiha"_

 _Sparks flew between them but neither moved to help the blonde child screaming in the background._

 _And Naruto realizing that no one seemed to care that he might die quickly fiented to the right and booked it toward the village. Because if he could just find someplace to hide for a bit maybe his mom would calm down and listen to reason._

" _Oh there he goes"_

 _Obito smiled and Kakashi sighed as he quick stepped after the boy._

 _He followed on the rooftops as Naruto raced through the street dodging the villagers who laughed at the manic mom charging behind him. The breeze blew the flowers from a platinum blondes hand and the petals flew into a pink haired girl's face making her sputter angrily. After a while Kushina seemed to be getting tired and the gap grew and in the midst of him blinking Naruto disappeared._

* * *

 _Naruto peeked out the window of a small empty room watching his mother down below moving her head side to side searching for him._

" _Geez aren't mothers supposed to be gentle?"_

" _Compared to what she could do to you i think that is her being gentle"_

" _AH!"_

 _Naruto jumped as he turned to see Kakashi standing there. He hadn't even noticed when the guy walked in the room. ANd Kakashi looked at the young boy staring at him wide-eyed._

" _Yo"_

 _Naruto pouted,_

" _Stupid cyclops"_

 _He muttered because it was really all his fault that he was stuck in this mess. He looked out the window again and waited until his mother left._

 _And Kakashi had to give him credit. The boy certainly had patience. And it was nice. Lately his dreams were either blank due to the pills or exhaustion or nightmares of how he couldn't hold on to the things dear to him. But even though it was quiet and there didn't seem to be a lot going on this reprieve was comforting._

" _Hey what rank are ya?"_

 _The question made him open his eye to a curious blue,_

" _Anbu"_

 _He answered and he could tell the admiration that passed over his face,_

" _Ya do alotta missions eh?"_

 _Kakashi smiled at the coarse language that came out inconsistently when he talked. It was always a wonder why he picked up such speech since Jiraiya seemed to speak normally however after meeting the toads that one time he understood,_

" _Yea, enough to make your head spin."_

 _Naruto smiled and he had to contain the tears that almost spilled seeing it. When had Naruto last smiled so happily…._

 _When he had left…_

 _Kakashi looked away,_

" _So why ya ain't on a mission now?"_

" _I am"_

 _Naruto looked confused,_

" _Watching you"_

 _Naruto gave a hum and he wished he knew what went through his head. He wished he knew how he thought and why he did the things he did. He wished he understood more, because it seemed that no matter how much time he spent with the boy, how much he talked to him that it was never enough, he just couldn't figure this child out._

" _How… How long are you staying this time?"_

 _He scolded himself internally for seeming so fragile. Naruto cast him a sideways look,_

" _Another three weeks, the perv has a contact he's meeting and he said it would be done within that time."_

 _It was times like this that Kakashi wondered if Minato made the right choice sending Naruto away. He seemed to be growing up too fast. And seeing Naruto's future self you wouldn't guess it but that was because he had gotten so good at hiding it that it was frightening. And he didn't need to be a yamanaka to know that going on like that was not good for anyone._

 _But Naruto just gazed out the window in relaxed silence, a distant look in his eye thinking only god knows what._

" _Do you.. Do you like Konoha?"_

 _That elicited more of a response and this time Naruto turned to him fully. And Kakashi felt he had to explain,_

" _I mean… you travel so often i'm sure there are more amazing places than here…"_

 _No he wasn't making sense,_

" _Yea…"_

 _And Naruto as always with that way that seemed to know what was in his heart looked out the window._

" _I like Konoha. The way the sun hits the village, and the smell from a certain ramen stand…."_

 _Kakashi smiled,_

" _But i like the people here… Mom… Dad…. Neji even though he thinks i'm the one that makes Hinata sick. And Shikamaru is cool especially when Ino nags him and Choji taught me how to pick out the best junk food. And there Shi-chan and tachi-bro who are cool. And though Sasuke is a stuck in the mud he…"_

 _Naruto seemed to ramble but it had felt like such a long time that Kakashi had felt this peaceful he didn't care._

" _There's Mikoto and fugaku who i don't think likes me too much but who cares. And Shikaku and Hiashi are super nice to me said they believe in me though i don't know what da heck that means ya know?"_

 _This was just a memory and he knew when he woke up he would be alone again…_

" _And Gai is weird but he's cool, though i'll never tell him that. And Rin and Obito… it's like they're family. And Iruka too but i think he's a bit rough though not as rough as Sakura ya know i wish she wouldn't hit me as much…"_

 _And it was then that Kakashi tensed. Because according to this memory Iruka hadn't been a part of his life. He wasn't going to be enrolled in the academy until next year. And not only that but he had yet to meet Sakura either._

" _But that's okay because she had to be strong to face the chunin exams with us."_

 _And Kakashi looked over to no longer see the 7 year old child but a 13 year old old babbling. And he stood to his feet because surely this memory was going to turn into a nightmare as always,_

" _But out of all those people…"_

 _Naruto turned to face him with that smile that was confident and self assured,_

" _I love you the most!"_

 _And then an explosion sounded and dust covered everything. Kakashi held his kunai up in protection and pushing out of the dust was…_

" _Na….ruto?"_

Kakashi's eyes sprung open and he sat up in the bed.

"Woah there!"

He turned to see his old friend Asuma standing in the room. He must of looked confused but Asuma smiled calmly,

"Calm down, apparently you passed out of chakra depletion. You really shouldn't push yourself so far"

But piece of the dream he had just vividly had were slowly filtering in. Pieces of a distant memory and a question he had never asked, of an answer he imagined he would get, and then…..

The sound of an explosion sounded in the distance and Asuma sighed,

"Geez first the hokages and now this? What is with people today?"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he began to separate the fantasy and reality. Without a sound he reached for his sleeveless shirt that was folded gently on the counter he was glad that his mask was still on but honestly at this point in time he doubted he would care if it wasn't. And then just as quickly he grabbed for his shoes that were resting on the floor nearby as well,

"Hey! You really should be resting."

He knew Asuma was concerned but that was probably because he didn't know what was happening,

"I'm fine"

Asuma raised a brow at him,

"On a scale of 1-10?"

Kakashi stayed silent for half a minute before he spoke.

"6"

Asuma frowned,

"That's not promising"

He muttered but Kakashi ignored him as he continued to gather his things.

"First Gai and then you, what next?"

That made him pause,

"Gai?"

Asuma nodded as he scratched the back of his head. Truth was he was there to see Kurenai, she had had another pregnancy scare and he wanted to make sure she was alright. But leave it to his luck that as he was coming back that he just happened to see shizune scurry in a hurry. And not that he didn't trust the girl but he knew that she talked to Sakura on friendly terms and Sakura talked to Ino and if Ino knew… well the village would know. So he thought by ducking away into another room he would be safe but go figure there would be Gai sitting in a chair next to a resting Kakashi in deep thought.

"Yea, he seemed awful quiet and then he left in a rush, not to happy mind you."

Another explosion sounded in the background and Kakashi knew he couldn't wait any longer. And with that he disappeared leaving Asuma slightly confused; the village hadn't been this lively in a long time.

* * *

 **So yes the beginning of this chapter was a dream/memory... just so we're clear.**


	28. Chapter 28

The first rule he made was,

Do not get Sakura angry.

This was based off her inhuman strength and her fearlessness in thinking that no matter how hard she hit him he wouldn't die.

It was also reminiscent of the rule,

Do not make mother angry

Because like Sakura she had a hot temper.

But since being back he realized that his once small list of rules was growing far more than he thought,

Do not underestimate Obito.

Do not try to outrun team eight

Do not upset Mikoto

And now a rule he didn't think he would have to add was now brought up to the top of the list,

When Gai ask for a contest just do it.

The fact was that although Naruto saw the signs of rage and anger he was a bit blindsided when the green clad jounin ask for a contest. And at the moment he was hungry and tired from barely escaping Mikoto's rant. So when asked point blankly he had responded honestly…..

That's when the third gate opened…

Naruto dodged another spinning kick, back flipping out of the way of a heavy punch. He wasn't bad at taijutsu, his speed had helped cover those bases however there was no way that he was as good as Gai aka self proclaimed green beast of konoha. Naruto groaned internally. He had no space or time to even make hand signs.

"Damn it… Bring him back over here!"

Shikamaru yelled. And yes team ten was on his side. The moment Gai went 'nuts' Shikamaru told him to calm down and when words didn't work he decided to assist but.. If team ten was a bad match up it was with Team gai. Team ten was intelligence and immobilization. But none of them could compete with Gai's brute strength and.. Passion.

Gai attacked again quick stepping into his space at a speed that would make Shisui proud. A right strike, left, hook, high knee….

Naruto really was just barely hanging in there and Choji was knocked out in the first round,

Great… just great…

Something flashed in his peripheral and Naruto didn't have time to move as the foot clipped him and sent him flying across the street.

"Freakin…."

He swiped at some blood from his busted lip. He looked up and Gai was breathing deeply as if preparing..

 _That can't be good…_

 _ **It was nice knowing ya brat**_

 _REALLY!?_

Just as he was watching Gai the man disappeared a cloud of dust stood in his place,

DAMN!

He could feel the air move and in that moment he turned to see Gai red face and all with his fist raised ready to break his face in,

 _Holy… ramen…_

BAM!

* * *

He was expecting the pain, just a bit differently. Like a numbness throughout his face or just death like pain and blood, lots of blood but surprisingly the pain only reached his back and chest. In fact the hit felt less like a boulder crushing into his face and more like a train slamming into his chest.

"Ow...what the…*cough!*"

Dust covered the area and he blinked to keep it from his eyes. SOmething warm gripped him but he didn't have a chance to look down as his eyes met with the person standing in his line of vision a few feet away.

Gai?

It was then that his eyes strayed down and they were met with obnoxious silver.

And he wondered what this moment would be like. Seeing Kakashi again… He wondered what he would say and how Kakashi would be. The fox had been right about his thoughts. Kakashi's response had been what terrified him the most. He was scared the man may hate him, or had moved on and gotten married or…

Gosh he had missed him…

Missed his overprotective nature, the gentle yet firm way that he had cared for him.

He was the only one that had always looked for him. That asked him questions that mattered. That he didn't feel he had to strive hard to get his attention.

But as glad as he was that he was saved from Gai and that Kakashi didn't hate him enough to let Gai kill him, this wasn't how he was hoping to confront the man.

From the shocked looked on Gai's face though he was just as surprised but even more when both Naruto and Kakashi disappeared in a sudden cloud of smoke,

"KAKASHI!"


	29. Chapter 29

**So I kid you not I was avoiding this like the plague. It's like that mountain in the midst of my path and I kept circling trying to find the inspiration to climb the stupid thing when suddenly my impatience kicked me in the back and... apparently body flickered me to the scene and I couldn't avoid it anymore which is why I'm uploading so many chapters because I just need to get it out there so I can't go back.**

* * *

What was he thinking?

Kakashi panted as he rested against the inside of the door of his apartment.

He had lied when he had said he was at a six, it felt more like four and completing the body flicker technique both to the scene of the crime and then to his apartment had pushed him the one step too far. And if that wasn't enough he had carried a passenger for the second half; a precious passenger.

He pushed himself to sit up so at the very least he could observe the boy that had disappeared so long ago. And Kakashi was at a loss. All he had had to remember where memories of this child. But the person in front of him was no child. His once thick and wild hair was still wild but shorter being slightly manageable. He was much taller too. Still shorter than himself but compared to his younger counterpart he had grown. He had always expected though that the boy would be a bit thicker in a healthy way. Instead the boy had seemingly thinned out, leanly like his predecessor.

He had expected to see orange. But he wasn't completely surprised to see the child wearing black. Black had been what he had wore before he left… however he could feel a sting in the deepest part of his heart.

He watched as Naruto gazed around the room, walking here and there as if he was welcome over for an overdue playdate.

And that turned the pain to anger. Because Naruto knew how Kakashi felt… had felt about him. Knew there was nothing subtle about the way that he had treated the boy.

"Wah.. nothing's changed has it? a bit dustier but not much."

Kakashi watched the boy escape into the kitchen but he had had enough time to catch his breath. Slowly but surely the man rose from the ground. He didn't realize his hands were shaking until he had fully risen. His heart was racing and his mouth was dry.

 _Was this… Fear?_

In all his days of being a ninja he had never felt this helpless before in his life. He had lead teams of inexperienced ninja and didn't feel this pressured faced men that would surely annihilate him if he so much as blinked and still hadn't felt this much tension.

He almost laughed. Only Naruto could do this to him. Make him feel so dependent on him then abandon him to nightmares and then… reappear as if the world never stopped turning.

He was scared.

The kitchen had never seemed so far away. A part of him was scared that when he walked in Naruto wouldn't be there. That he was still dreaming in the hospital after a long mission. And yet a bigger part was scared that he was…. Because that meant that he would have to find out if Naruto even cared anymore, if Naruto even knew what his absence had done to him..

But he wanted it to be real…

So taking a deep breath he forced one foot and then another and then another, walking into the other room and there like he had hoped and feared naruto stood turning those beautiful, deep blue eyes on him in silence as if he had been waiting for him. And Kakashi had to force himself to breath because he couldn't pass out here.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He certainly hadn't expected the man to tackle him in the middle of his fight with Gai and certainly hadn't expected him to bring him to his place. He had been so shocked that all he could do was act normal. So he looked around first looking for a distraction but he soon realized that the apartment was still the same. And he said as much. The room was still plain as always with a bland sense of fashion sense. He remembered when he was younger he had complained Kakashi had told him that if he wanted to redecorate it then he could do whatever he wanted. Naruto had responded in a Nara like fashion that it was too much work and left it alone and he was glad he had. He couldn't imagine leaving Kakashi in a room with the reminders of his presence visible in a materialistic way.

There were enough memories in the place to drown oneself.

A Living room that Kakashi had once called him childish in while he offhandedly revealed a scar he had been secretly hiding.

A bedroom that Kakashi had love to hold him hostage in.

And…

This room was more bare than it should have been. A kitchen that should have been stocked even slightly was bare of any essentials. A Kitchen that Kakashi had allowed him to see him face in. A room that Naruto had initiated his first kiss. This small kitchen.

Naruto walked around the island in the middle with nostalgia and envy in his blue eyes. It had seemed so simple back then. Kakashi had loved him and he.. Well he was really too young to know what that meant. But all he had to do was accept it.

Now what were they going to do?

Two jaded pieces that had fractured in a half hearted attempt to join together.

He had long since thought of what he wanted. He wasn't one to take to long to think on those things, but…

What did Kakashi want?

A soft sound indistinguishable to anyone less than a ninja reached his ear and he turned to the man that was plaguing his thoughts. Eyes locked on his, eyes that just looked so tired of everything in the world… Including him?


	30. Chapter 30

**...I really have no apologize for this cause I'm so sick of trying to write it.**

* * *

It would be a cold day in hell when Kakashi would ever be emotionally stronger than Naruto. But watching as the young blonde looked away he wondered what had changed.

He drunk in the sight of him, Black really did compliment him in the best of ways though he wished there was a bit of orange to remind him that he wasn't completely different and there was still a part of that young child that he once knew in there. His hair was shorter and yet longer at the same time. It had a softer quality like he had been pampered quite a few times contrary to the living in the forest theory Gai had once had. The outfit that he wore, now that Kakashi thought about it, was exactly like the one Minato had worn under his hokage jacket with the white ties on his sleeves. He was lean but not unhealthy, his skin was still that tan though maybe just a shade softer as if being hidden and his eyes….

 _Breathe Kakashi…._

Those eyes were no longer as childish, not the way they looked at him now. They were mature with understanding and pain, and guilt. A striking cerulean blue that he was drowning in. The Naruto of the past was gone and in an instant Kakashi memorized this striking figure in front of him.

 _Keep it together…._

Because now that he thought about it surely he wasn't the only who had thought this; that Naruto had grown up beautifully. He had been gone for three years….

 _Breathe…_

Why did he never think that Naruto could never move on? Clearly Naruto hadn't felt the same way as Kakashi had or else there was no way that he could have left. And Now Naruto was standing here after HE had dragged him…

 _Breathe…._

Naruto hadn't waited for Kakashi, like he would have for him…

 _Please…._

Naruto hadn't sought out for him…

 _Please breathe…._

He wondered what was worse living with the memories of someone you loved and couldn't have or forgetting everything about that person and trying to live life with an empty space?

But seeing this handsome stranger that even now he realized that he really didn't want to live without.. Seeing him and knowing there was a possibility that Naruto wanted nothing to do with him.. Knowing that Naruto just might have someone….

He closed his eyes, he felt like he was suffocating.

He didn't want that….

He didn't want that at all….

He took a step forward.

Then another.

Then another. Each heavy and excruciatingly slow toward the blonde and slowly reached out a gloved hand,

"Na...ru...to.."

His voice cracking with emotions he couldn't remember ever expressing. If he could just get that little bit closer, Naruto would be just within his…

"Don't touch me."


	31. Chapter 31

He was sure that he heard the sound of something crack. But he was in too much shock to decipher what it was. His hand fell slowly as his brain and heart felt like it was shutting down. It briefly reminded him of his Anbu days when he had to flip the switches to get certain missions accomplished. He could almost see the frost building on his heart.

This is what he was scared of the most. This was what he had feared. That perhaps he had been too optimistic in his thoughts and that instead of loving the child he had just been imprinting his feelings… And now that Naruto was older… He wanted nothing to do with him.

That maybe he was just hoping for a reality that would never take place. That he really was destined to be alone….

"I hated it…"

At least now there wouldn't be anymore nightmares. Because this was his greatest fear, that in time naruto would hate him. what, at this point, could his mind conjure that would ever be worse than this moment?

"I hated that book you were always reading, and the lazy way you would walk…."

The frost continued to grow and he could feel whatever life he had in the husk of a body he had slowly dissipate.

"I hated the music you listened too, and the way that you always had to make sure everything was so neat… I hated the way that you asked me so many questions and when i would come over you wouldn't give me space to breathe…."

He had been too sanguine in his own little world to notice that he had been causing the boy so much pain,

"I hated that you thought that you always had to protect me when everyone else THOUGHT I WAS SOME SORT OF MONSTER! I HATED IT! IT WAS LIKE YOU NEVER LISTENED! ALWAYS DOING THINGS AT YOUR OWN PACE AND ALWAYS TELLING ME IT WAS OKAY WHEN IT CLEARLY WASN'T! I HATED IT"

Kakashi was sure he wanted to cry but he was dying to fast on the inside to recall how to complete the action.

"I HATED THAT EVEN THOUGH YOU SAID ALL THAT WHEN I NEEDED YOU YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

That made him flinch, because it was true. He always prided himself on being on time unlike his late teammate yet when it came to things that mattered… when it had come to naruto...he had always been a tad too late...

"I HATED IT!"

What could he ever say to this angel in front of him? With tears so beautiful they fell from his eyes like gems. He had no right to touch this innocent, and jaded angel. He had no right to even look at him..

"I HATED YOU!"

Nearly caving into himself as he screamed at him looking so young and old at the same time but Kakashi had to seal what was left so that he too didn't fall apart and shatter…. He didn't have a right too in front of this child, he-

"GOD I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

And everything stopped.

And Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at the young blonde that refused to meet eyes as if he were some new species,

"YOUR STUPID BOOK, YOUR STUPID MUSIC, YOUR STUPID HAIR, YOUR STUPID COUCH..."

He could feel the rapid defrost and his feet moved before his brain,

"Naru...t-""DON'T!"

And he looked like a frightened child. Why hadn't he seen it before? In the way that Naruto hugged himself or the way that he looked away. He should have noticed.. No he did but he hadn't registered what exactly it was for.

Naruto had always been a kind child.

So when he had seen the guilt in those rich blue eyes he had assumed it was because he wasn't going to return his feelings. But now.. .Now that guilt was more prevalent, and his heart swelled at the implications and broke at the same time.

" I...I…"

Naruto's voice grew soft as it shook with emotion and Kakashi could feel his own heart shake in time,

"When i realized… I realized… How cruel.."

And Kakashi slowly felt a calm overcome him,

"How i treated you.. I…"

"It hurt"

Those blue eyes finally looked at him. And he saw the reflection of what he had probably looked like three years ago, desperate, and vulnerable…

 _He wasn't going to be okay, not okay! NOT OKAY! If Naruto left he was sure he'd fall apart…..._

 _There was still so much he wanted to tell him, to do with him, to accomplish, to experience. He was nowhere near ready to part ways._

"You left me"

And a part of him told him to just leave it. That it was fine. That he was just happy that Naruto returned. But that part was so small now….

After three years the pain and hurt had gotten so loud that it sounded like screaming.

"I loved you and you left me here… you didn't even say anything…"

The nightmares that had left him sleepless the memories that plagued him and regrets that made him sick.

Blue eyes looked like he was guilty of the death penalty,

"I'm… I'm so sor.."

A beautiful pink lip quivered and he wondered when had they both matured to the point that it was okay to hurt each other. Before Kakashi would have just brushed it all away because Naruto was just so much younger and he just didn't know better. Before looking at those blue eyes that looked like the ocean was overflowing with the globs of tears falling, he would have let things go and said 'it's okay'.

Kakashi reached out close enough to grab a hold of his arm but before he could Naruto stepped back as if startled that he had breached the distance.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

And all the gentleness he had left him instantly leaving only the anger and hurt remaining. His hand snapped out yanking at Naruto's shirt and pulling him close,

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!"

Because Naruto always seemed to be heading head first into situations it never seemed like it, but Naruto was a runner.

He ran and hid behind the clones that he made and the smiles he flashed. As if he was scared.

"WHAT ARE YOU SCARED OF!?"

Naruto took a step back but this was no dream and Kakashi didn't have to be afraid that the boy in front of him was going to disappear.

"I LOVED YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?!"

Because he never did. No matter how many times he would say it Naruto never once seemed to take it seriously laughing and calling him a perv,

" _Why?"_

 _Naruto looked conflicted and Kakashi wondered what was going through that head of his. Wishing that he could read his mind like Naruto did so often with those around him,_

" _Because…"_

And he never understood why, when he was constantly doing everything in his power to reassure him but finally after god knows how long did he see the truth.. And tears welled up in his own eyes.

 _He was an idiot._

Because he had forgotten how painful and scary love really was.

How he had avoided it so much after his own father had died. Love was….

It was because of his mother's love that she cared for him even though she was in so much pain.

It was his father's love that made his rejection hurt so much more.

It was Obito's love that made his doubt that much more painful.

It was Rin's love that made her loss so distressing…..

Their love had hurt but it was Naruto's own love for them…

His love for his mother, and Rin and his father that made their deaths so agonizing.

If all Naruto thought about was protecting others… about surpassing his father.. About being acknowledged then he didn't have to think about the pain of rejection, and doubt and consequence of his birth.

Because Naruto fought so hard to block it out by believing in himself….

Kakashi arms fell on the counter on either side of the trembling child trapping him there.

When had Kakashi become so blind?

When had they all missed it? And when had it started?

When his mother died?

No long before that…. When he took Minato's arm? No even before that…. Why hadn't he noticed it before…

When he was sent away?

Who knows…. It seemed now that he noticed it that it had always been there for so long growing with every year.

This loneliness.

Naruto was scared .. because Naruto like Kakashi had learned that it wasn't not having those bonds that was just painful it was also losing those bonds. And it the midst of it all he pretended he didn't have them in order not to be hurt when they broke….

Really what did they know about love? Really what did they really understand?

Kakashi raised his hands to Naruto's face cupping his cheek. He didn't care that his face was reflecting the same teary eyed pain as Naruto's.

"I love you…"

He watched in awe as Naruto's breath hitched watching in fascination as pain and disbelief flashed in those soulful eyes of his.

"You can't i.. **!**.."

Kakashi slammed their forehead together painfully,

"I love you"

A tan hand twitched,

"I really love you"

Kakashi saw life in those blue eyes as finally after so long the words began to take meaning.

"You can't after I..."

Kakashi smiled eyes soft as finally the nightmare he had been living in was finally ending,

"I do"

The blonde hiccupped and Kakashi began to take off his mask a privilege just for him,

"You'll leave me.."

All those hidden fears…

"I won't"

"I'll be alone"

All those hidden pleas…..

"You won't"

Finally they were slowly beginning to blend together. Not just a strangers, not just his teacher's son, not as his care taker, not as the boy's teacher… they were slowly but surely blending in a way more intimate than any of those.

"But i don't know if i …"

"You do"

Because Naruto as scared as he was about love knew the heart better than anyone

"And I'm still…"

"I know"

Because Kakashi was scared too. Frightened that now he was never going to be able to live without this vulnerable and yet all deserving child ever again.

"So you can't…"

"But i do."

Kakashi pulled the young man, no longer a child, in as close as he could into his embrace as if trying to catch all the pieces that were falling apart defenses and all,

"I love you Naruto"

He touched the man's cheek tilting his face up so that he could look into the two blue eyes that had captivated him since they had first met….. No even before than...

"Just let me love you"

And he pressed his lips softly because he didn't know any other way to say it.

* * *

 **Mountain climbed...**


End file.
